


The First Freelancers

by Dashrabbit1



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Lots of sex jokes, Sex Jokes, mentioned child abuse, mentioned pot smoking, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashrabbit1/pseuds/Dashrabbit1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has already been confirmed that there is more than one freelancer group. But what happened to the first? Well it is Georgia's group soooo....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Run

Ohio looks down at her fellow freelancers. She was halfway up a cliff running from them, She didn't want to hurt them but the director had shoved so many lies down their throats they wouldn't listen. They didn't believe that she did it for all their good.  
Up above two Banshees circle prepared to fire. Ohio climbs higher. Her AI whispers through her mind.  
"Ohio, they wont give up"  
"Well what am i supposed to do? I can't fight them all" She yelps as bullets explode on the rocks next to her. She hugs the cliff. When the bullets stop she pulls her gun and shoots the Banshee.  
Its wing flies off and it begins to spiral. The pilot ejects and the other Banshee swoops under him. He lands on top and holds on.  
Ohio sighs and looks back down, she hated this. Iowa had caught up with her. Ohio starts climbing again. When she reaches the top she runs into nearby trees dropping to her knees in front of a pile of rocks she starts digging.  
___ 

Georgia sees Iowa and Ohio disappear over the edge of the cliff and his heart pounds faster. He pulls himself over the cliff and sees Iowa going into the trees. He runs after her.  
He walks up behind her and grabs her shoulder. Iowa jumps and whips around punching his visor. Georgia falls backwards hesitating Iowa holds out her hand.  
"Sorry. You startled me."  
Georgia takes her hand and she helps him up. "Its fine" He rubs his head.  
Iowa looks around at the trees. "Ohio's here somewhere."  
Georgia nods and they walk shoulder to shoulder looking for Ohio. Iowa sees a flash of purple and darts off. Georgia darts after her. They both stop when they see it is just Nevada. She stands with her hands held out. "Friendly!"  
Georgia sighs. "You found Ohio yet?"  
"No dip shit. I'd be back at the ship by now if i did.  
Iowa balls up her fists at Nevada. Nevada pulls off her helmet and glares at Iowa, her short black hair framing her face.  
Nevada shakes her head and walks away from them. Her armor was black with purple trim, the opposite of Ohio's. Nevada hooks her helmet to her belt.  
Georgia follows her hesitantly. Nevada and Ohio had worked closely together. They had gone to school together and together decided to join the military.  
Iowa snorts and heads the opposite direction. After a few minutes of searching she sees Ohio and cries out.  
Ohio's head jerks up and for a moment they stand there staring at each other. Ohio darts away the branches whipping across her visor.  
Iowa darts after her reaching for her grappling hook. Ohio rolls behind a rock and crouches there for a moment looking around. She racks her brain for ideas however she doesn't have enough time to think. Utah appears out of the bushes pointing a rocket launcher at her.  
Ohio looks up at him sadly she pulls her helmet off. Utah's hand twitches and he looks around then back at her. He lowers his weapon and Ohio lunges forward kicking his legs out from under him and disarms him, She fires at Iowa who dodges it and Ohio takes off again. She turns a corner and slams into Nevada.  
Ohio's hand goes to her neck where two chains hang. She wraps her hand around them. One was her dog tags the other a penny.  
Georgia stands there frozen until Nevada punches him in the leg. "Hey deer in the headlights, help me up"  
Georgia stops staring at Ohio and holds out his hand helping Nevada up.  
Nevada then helps Ohio up and brushes her off, grabbing her helmet she puts it on. She holds her gun ready. "head Start"  
Ohio smiles at her friend and takes off again but as she does a rope wraps around her leg and pulls her to the ground. She tries to scrabble to her feet but with in a second Iowa is on her knees on Ohio's back. Ohio struggles to get free as Iowa ties her hands.  
Iowa puts her hand on the back of of Ohio's head and talks into her radio. "Director i have her. She is restrained and we are for pickup." Iowa gets off of Ohio and yanks her to her feet. Ohio spits out bits of earth.  
Iowa turns to Georgia and Nevada. She glares at them.  
Ohio tugs on the rope binding her hands. She turns her hands shifting the rope she manages to get her hands on the knot. A moment later she is free.  
She tackles Iowa, who gasps in surprise and rips her off her back. Ohio lands flat on her back and, before she can react Iowa kicks her in the head, effectively knocking her unconscious.


	2. The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director tries to get information out of Ohio, while Georgia copes with what Ohio has down

When Ohio wakes up she is in a dark room with a hanging lamp and she's tied to a chair. She struggles a bit. A metal table sits in front of her with papers scattered across it.  
A moment later the door opens and the Director and Counselor enter, followed by 4710, a young pilot.  
Ohio glares at them and 4710 looks away shaking his long blond hair to cover his face. Director and Counselor sit down and 4710 stands behind them. He sets a file between them.  
Director and Ohio's eyes meet, green meeting blue, calm and searching meeting cold and hateful.  
Director opens the file and pulls out a document. "Name Willow Kaloon" he reads out loud. "Freelancer. Partner Nevada" he flings the folder away, it hits the wall and the papers scatter across the floor. "However I want to know what's not in the file."  
Ohio snorts and raises her head. "Every thing you need to know is already there."  
"Except for the extras." He leans forward " we agreed not to put the AI in your file"  
Ohio stiffens and her eyes flick up to 4710. Director waves his hand at the pilot and casting one last glance at Ohio leaves.  
"We still want to know how you secured yourself an AI"  
Ohio gives him a smirk. " So you're still after a second AI?"  
The Director sits back in his chair. " we have been waiting for a second yes."  
Ohio's smile turns hard and fades. "Well you aren't getting Kappa." She glares at him. "I know what you are planning to do to Alpha."  
"What ever do you mean? We simply want to go along with our project."  
Ohio snorts and flips her short curly hair. "And to do so you need another AI. Or at least split one."  
Director leans forward. "We are only doing what's best for the project."  
"You're torturing an AI that has only wanted to serve you!"  
"Isn't what we are doing with Alpha the same as what Kappa's original did?" Counselor tilts his head knowing he was right.  
Ohio growls. "Kappa's original consented. She split for a reason. And I promised I would not share the process with anyone."  
Director stands slamming his hands down on the table. "Fine you won't tell then we will take the information for ourselves!" He goes behind her and moves her hair. Ohio yelps and fights him. He grabs the back of her head forcing her to still. He finally gets to her neck but only finds dried blood. He growls. "Where is the AI?"  
"Long gone as far as your concerned" she glares at him.  
Directors glares at her his green eyes blazing. He leaves Counselor close behind.  
Ohio looks around with a sigh and starts singing to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is almost done


	3. Training and recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgia trains with Iowa and helps 4710 with his new recruits.

Georgia paces his quarters his feelings rising and falling like a ship in a storm. 4710 comes in a bag slung over his shoulder. Georgia looks up at him.  
"Did you get to see her?"  
4710 nods."she's fine, Counselor and Director were just asking questions." He puts his bag down, he decides not to mention he was told to leave."they won't hurt her, she is their prize"  
Georgia sighs and shakes his head."I know"  
4710 puts his hand on Georgia's shoulder "Come on.I got a ship of me recruits to test."  
Georgia looks up at him "how many?"  
He smirks "10"  
Georgia smiles. In a matter of minutes 4710 is pacing in front of the recruits while Georgia stands off to the side holding a gun. He stands completely still staring off into the distance laden with a variety of weapons.  
4710 looks over the recruits among them is a few girls one younger than the rest. "State your number!"  
They say their numbers all at once.  
4710 pulls a gravity ham,er off his back and slams it against the ground. "One at a time!"  
The youngest girl steps forward her eyes blazing. "479!"  
4710 studies her for a moment before looking over at Georgia. "Looks like we have a fighter." Georgia's hands had tightened their grins on the gun.  
The rest of the recruits say their numbers and 4710 starts them on drills before going over to Georgia. "Are you OK?"  
Georgia shakes his head. "Shes going to be the Ohio of that group..."  
4710 shakes his head. "You should go let off some steam. You have a match with Iowa today remember. You can't be worrying about my recruits"  
Georgia nods and leaves. He fiddles with his dog tags. Next to them he rubbed his hand on a penny. His lucky penny.  
He shakes his head and let's the penny fall from his hand. He goes to the locker room and whistles quietly as he prepares for his match.  
After a while Iowa comes in. She glances at Georgia and goes to her locker without saying a word. Georgia stays quiet. Finally he and Iowa are called to the training floor.  
They are ordered to opposite sides of the circular room. Georgia studies the weapons that are spread out for him to choose from. He starts grabbing them.  
He keeps glancing up at Iowa. He knew she wouldn't hold back, that she was pissed.  
When the round is about to start he rubs his penny for luck.  
He looks up at the observatory. Fellow freelancers watch him.  
Then AI F.I.L.S.S. announces the start of the round one and his attention snaps back to Iowa.  
She rushes him and he steps aside tracking her movements. He knew from experience that she fought with speed.  
Georgia holds his hands out in front of him as Iowa rushes him again. He grabs her shoulders and shoves her. She stumbles backwards trying to regain her valence.  
Iowa scrabbles away. Georgia let's her move away before slowly reaching for his energy sword. Iowa watches him her eyes wary now. She starts circling him. He keeps his sword at his side and head lowered.  
When she darts forward he side steps her and brings his elbow down in The middle of her back and kicks her hard in the rib cage making her slide across the floor. She gets to her feet slowly and shakily.  
Georgia blinks at her,. "I'm waiting."  
Iowa growls and charges again. Georgia let's her slam her shoulder into his stomach. When he falls he rolls behind her and grabbing her arm and twisting it sits on her back using his weight to pin her down.  
She yelps with surprise. He starts tying her hands. Iowa growls and fights to get loose finally she gives up and sighs laying her chin on the floor.  
F.I.L.I.S.S calls the end of the match and Georgia unties Iowa, helping her up.  
Iowa pulls her helmet off and tosses her hair before walking away. She throws her helmet into her locker with anger and is gone before Georgia us even in the locker room.  
She goes to her quarters and starts pacing and kicking the walls.  
After a few minutes a knock at the door stops her and Nevada's concerned voice pipes up. "Iowa? Are you OK?"  
Iowa opens the door"I'm fine!"  
Nevada jerks back giving her a wary look. "Alright..." She walks away.  
Iowa growls and starts pacing agin,.


	4. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgia gets questioned by the Director while Ohio refuses to answer anymore questions.

Georgia yawns and stretches. It was late and he was restless. He was stretched out on the floor of the observatory. He liked the silence and occasionally if he was lucky FILSS would still be online and she would set up an obstacle course for him. This however was not one of those times and he lay enjoying the quiet.  
His eyes open hearing footsteps and he finds himself looking up at The Director. Georgia blinks up at him before scrambling to his feet.  
Director shakes his head. "Relax Georgia."  
Georgia eyes him warily. Director sits in a chair and looks up at the board. it listed the top freelancers. Georgia's name currently sat at the top closely followed by Nevada's. Georgia sighs. It felt odd to be at the top replacing Ohio's name. Normally Nevada Georgia and Ohio had rotated between the top 3 spots. Of course Ohio didn't move down as much at Nevada and Georgia switched between places. Iowa had always been just below the trio. and Georgia wonders if that's why she was always so stuck up around him and Nevada.  
"Its strange isn't it?" Director breaks the silence.  
"What?" Georgia looks over at the older man.  
"Ohio was our best agent. Of course you and Nevada were always close seconds." He turns to Georgia. "You and Ohio were a couple correct?"  
Georgia looks down at his hands. "No. Well not exactly. We had...Something i don't know what exactly..." he sighs.  
Director nods and looks back at the board. " So there was no indication?"  
Georgia shakes his head. " No indication that she would run off? No indication that he friends would have to hunt her down like a wild animal?" He pauses with a soft sigh. "No indication that she would kill a man..."  
"Georgia i only want to know so that i can save Ohio. Soon it will be known that we have her and i will need a reason that will let her be able to stay." Director runs his hand through his hair.  
"With all due respect sir i think Ohio would tell you if she wanted you to know. And if i did know anything i probably wouldn't tell you either.  
Director looks at Georgia, eying him. "I understand" He stands "Loyalty is key to every relationship. Your a good agent Georgia. I'd hate for anything to happen to you." He leaves.  
\---  
Ohio had been moved to a cell but her hands remained bound. Counselor was constantly trying to get answers out of her where Kappa was but she refused to spill. Kappa had made her life so much better and she refused to give him up knowing what kind of pain and torture the already fragmented AI would have to endure.  
So she had takes to silence. Laying on her bed her hands above her head stroking her silky hair and spacing off. She missed Kappa she wanted him back.  
Thinking of him laying hidden in those trees made her sick. She knew he was an AI and a fragment of one as well. But he had been given to her for a reason. She had always been good at fighting but had lacked her confidence to do so. So she had been given Kappa, Kappa was his original's confidence, trust and more. All the things she needed to join the Military.  
She sighs and curls up remembering the first time she had met Kappa.  
She had been wary, not liking the look of the hardware that contained him. It was small and had 4 retractable claws to hook into the back of her neck.  
She remembered watching the hardware be hooked into a computer so that she could talk to him before having him connected to her. Within a few moments Kappa appeared in front of her. He glowed a aqua color lighting up the dark room.  
"Hello" Ohio had stared at him in awe, he was so pretty.  
Kappa flickered a moment and blinked at her, "Hello" his voice was calm and echoed slightly. "Are you Agent Ohio?."  
Ohio had nodded.  
"i am Kappa. I have been assigned to you.:"  
"I know" She picked up the computer he was attached to. "You sound so formal and stiff"  
Kappa hesitated flickering again. Ohio didn't know that each flicker was another adjustment he made to his programing. "Would you prefer I not?"  
"I think you should do what you want. Your my advisor now after all"  
Kappa smiles lightly at her. "Then i think we will work well together."  
Ohio is pulled out of the sweet memory by the sound of Counselor coming into her cell. She closes her eyes.  
He sits on the side of the bed. "Willow-" He is cut off by a growl from Ohio "Ohio please just tell me where the AI. I know you miss it"  
Ohio shoots up" Kappa is not an it!"  
He stares at her he hadn't expected her talk. "Ohio I'm sorry"  
Ohio flops back down. "just go away you aren't getting my AI"  
Counselor tries for a few more minutes before leaving with a sigh. When hes gone she sits back up. "He will come" She says to herself for about the millionth time.  
\---  
Nevada sits at a table enjoying a slice of pizza and mountain dew. She hums happily at the taste thinking the only thing missing was some video games.  
Georgia sits down across from her.  
"Sup" Nevada greets him.

Georgia twiddles his thumbs. "Do you think we'll be aloud to talk to Ohio?"  
Nevada pauses setting her pizza down. "I dont think the Director would like that. She ran away."  
"But it's been so long! 4710 was aloud to talk to her!"  
"4710 out ranks us when it comes to confidential stuff. Trust me i know how you feel George"  
"Don't call me that"  
"Did you know Willow would call me 'Wife' in high school?"  
Georgia rolls his eyes. "She still does."  
Nevada smirks. "So what's the plan?"


	5. Convincingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada and Georgia fight with Director to be able to talk Ohio.

Nevada glares at the Director her hands in her lap. "I only want to see her!"  
"Nevada! Ohio is in isolation! She needs to tell us what we need first!" Director growls back.  
Nevada sits back in her chair her arms crossed."well maybe she'll tell me"  
Director looks over at counselor with frustration. Counselor makes a small motion, "Director we could use that."  
Director bites the inside of his cheek. "Very well but you will be bugged."  
Nevada smiles. "Great Georgia and-"  
Director cuts her off. "I didn't day you and Agent Georgia. I said you."  
"What!? No! We both need to see her!"  
Director narrows his eyes. "Nevada consider yourself lucky I even let you visit. Don't push your luck"  
"But-"  
"Shut up Nevada!"  
Counselor steps between them. "Nevada you will get to see Ohio after your morning training session"  
Nevada snaps her mouth shut knowing if she pushed any further she would probably get a punishment. "Very well Directors Tomorrow after training." She stands and bows just slightly. "Thank You"  
She leaves to find Georgia. She finds him in his sleeping quarters, laying stretched out on his bed figuring his lucky penny.  
"Jeez if you had handled Ohio like that penny she would have never left." Nevada cracks startling the blue-eyed freelancer.  
Georgia shoots up with a blush instantly dropping the penny "Jesus Nevada! Why do you have to talk like that!"  
"Hey I picked it up from your girlfriend."  
Georgia looks at the floor. "She's not my girlfriend..."  
Nevada sighs. "I'm just teasing don't worry about it." She sits down on the bed next to him.  
Georgia sighs "I know . Its just you know mine and Ohio,s relationship has always been....awkward"  
Nevada nods lightly. "She has never been good with men." Nevada pauses. "Wellll...."  
"Don't say it"  
Nevada chuckles. "Director gave me permission to see Ohio tomorrow after my match with Utah but he won't allow you to come."  
Georgia nods sadly. "We're lucky we even got you in."  
Nevada smiles lightly. "I'll tell her you say hi"  
Georgia smiles.  
\---  
Nevada grabs the weapons she wants for the match. She hums lightly hearing Utah shuffle through his choices. She glances up at him. He seemed worried. Today's match had been set up with small weapons used for maiming and capturing. Utah was slow in reactions and wasn't the smartest with weapons. He preferred big guns something that severely needed to be corrected.  
Nevada was perfect for helping him with that. She was smart and quick-footed as well as tricky often letting herself be captured in fights before pulling one of her little tricks. FILSS announce the start of the round and Nevada looks up at Utah.  
He held back for a minute. Nevada tilts her head at him with a smirk. "You coming Utah?"  
Utah twitches again. He starts circling warily. Nevada grabs her knit and runs her hand along the blade humming.  
Utah tackles her and Nevada brings her arm back connecting with his visor. Utah falls flat on his back. He coughs softly before getting to his feet and eyeing her looking for her weak points.  
Nevada hums again doing tricks absentmindedly with her knife. Utah shuffles around and pulls an energy sword. He bounces it in his hand for a second before grabbing a second an idea forming. He jerks forward wrapping his arms around her chest going under her arms and crossing the swords. They crackled dangerously close to her neck and Nevada draws her breath in a and pulls her head back to avoid touching the swords. Utah tightens his hold a bit then turns and throws Nevada to the ground. One of the swords graze some paint off her armor. Nevada gasps.  
Utah grabs her arms and starts binding hands by the wrist and tiring them to her waist. Nevada fights against the binds. She knew now she had made a mistake in going easy on Utah.  
Utah glances up at the observatory and Nevada takes her chance. She rolls onto her back and rolls backwards bringing her knees to her chest kicks out hitting Utah square in the stomach. He doubles over and steps back. Nevada does a kip up and tries to get her fingers on the rope binding her.  
Before she can however Utah is back on her yanking on the rope around her waist he shoves her against the wall and yanks off her helmet throwing it across the floor. Nevada struggles some more but Utah is easily stronger and keeps her pinned to the wall. Finally she sighs and relaxes in his grip knowing she couldn't get away unless her made a stupid move.  
\---  
Georgia watches the match his foot tapping. He tries not to but his mind wanders to what he doesn't know about his fellow freelancers. He doesn't know any off their real names except for Willow's not even Nevada's. He doesn't know why they joined the project or what they did before joining the military.  
He glances back down at Nevada pinned to the wall so easily by Utah. And without realizing he's talking out loud says. "I wonder if Utah used to be a rapist"  
The fair haired man beside him gasps. "Georgia! That's inappropriate!"  
Georgia smiles lightly and chuckles. "Sorry Arkansas."  
Arkansas glares at Georgia his bright blue eyes blazing. "Its not right to think that about your friends.  
"Alright alright calm down."  
Kansas stands up and puts her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders and kisses his cheek. She lays her head against him lightly. "Calm down Bae". Arkansas relaxes a bit. He and Kansas were the perfect couple. Nothing seemed able to separate them and they worked well together. They even looked good standing next to each other equal in height as well as age. Kansas's pale brown hair looking pretty against the boyish blond of Arkansas.  
Georgia sighs and looks away. Why couldn't he and Ohio have a relationship like them?  
\---  
Nevada finally manages to get her hand son the knot and with some work shifts it against her armor. She had tricked it out so that there was a sharp edge to cut ropes with. The rope snaps and Nevada whips around punching Utah in the face. Utah skids across the floor on his back. He groans. "I give"  
FILSS announces the end of the round and the 2 freelancers went into the locker room. In a matter of minutes Nevada is gone. Excitement buzzing under her skin at the thought of seeing Ohio.  
She meets Director outside the observatory. He glares at her and nods slightly.  
Nevada hesitates wondering if he had decided not to let her talk to Ohio.  
Director snorts and walks away. Counselor comes up to Nevada. "Follow me Nevada and we will prepare you to see Ohio" he leads Nevada away.  
\---  
Georgia sighs and heads back to his quarters. He flops down on his bed and closes his eyes not wanting to think about how jealous he was off Nevada. He knew the Director probably had reasons to deny him to see Ohio but it was just so hard. He had loved Ohio. Even if she hadn't loved him back.  
After a while the door opens and 4710 comes in. He looks at Georgia laying face down on the bed. "Are you alright?"  
"Do I look alright?"  
"Point taken" he lays down on the bed next to Georgia. He pokes the younger man's arm. "Hey."  
"What?" Georgia growls.  
"You know that new recruit 479"  
"Yeah. Why?" He raises his head and looks at the pilot.  
"She's single.."  
Georgia gives his friend a shocked look. "4!"  
4710 chuckles. "Well she is"  
"I'm not going to fuck one of your students!"  
"Who said anything about fucking?" 4710 grins. "Besides maybe I want her for myself." The pilots smile fades and he looks at the ceiling.  
"Oh my god. 4 you can't really be crushing on her."  
4710 blushes hard. "Im not!"  
"Uh dude you clearly are. Don't even try to deny i.t." Georgia shakes his head. "She's your fucking student bro."  
"You don't think I know that?!" He gets off the bed and starts pacing. "I can barely control myself around her!"  
"You haven't made a move right?"  
"No"  
"OK. Don't. That 479 is a mirror of Ohio. And trust me you don't want to get tangled up with a girl like that."  
"Shut up your completely in love with Ohio."  
Georgia stands and puts his hands on his friends shoulders. "And it was the biggest mistake of my life."  
\---  
Nevada waits for the door in front of her to open. She knows that just behind it her friend waits for her. She gulps wringing her hands together.  
Counselor opens the door for her and Nevada goes in.  
\---  
Ohio perks up when she hears the door open and when she sees Nevada she jumps to her feet. Her hands are still bound and she does her best to hug Nevada. "Wife!"  
Nevada chuckles and sits down. Hey girl."  
They are in the room that had Ohio had woke up in.  
"how you been Wife?" Ohio says putting her hands on the table in front of her.  
Nevada smiles "a lot better now"

Ohio sighs happily then after a moment her smile fades and she looks close to tears. "Nevada..Kappa he-"  
Nevada shakes her head and looks around for a camera before mouthing 'bugged'.  
Ohio makes a squeaky distressed sound and puts her head on the table. She wanted to share with her friend her distress. Nevada already knew about Kappa and why she had killed that man but she had wanted to ask Nevada to go get Kappa for her, to keep him safe.  
Nevada pokes Ohio's shoulder. "Ohio we'll be fine. we were aloud to talk finally."  
"What about Georgia? When is he coming?" She looks up at Nevada. Her grey-blue eyes pleading. Nevada's face sinks and she shakes her head hating this torture of being able to talk without really being able to talk.  
"Director denied him visits."  
Ohio wails and lays her head back down. Nevada knew her friend wouldn't cry. Nevada hadn't seen Nevada cry in years. Ohio only cried when no one was around, unless it was about her pet then she couldn't help it.  
Nevada squeezes Ohio's shoulder and goes around the table. she hugs Ohio holding her close. Ohio sniffles a bit letting her head fall against Nevada's shoulder.   
"Shush Ohio. It won't be long now. You will be training with us again in no time."  
Ohio nods just barely not truly believing her friend.


	6. Arkansas and Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkansas is orders to take Ohio for a walk and take her to the showers so she can clean up. Ohio decides to back him against a wall and give him a choice. The choice he makes can put his and his friends in a life or death situation.

Arkansas holds Kansas close. She and him had sneaked out and now they were hidden away together in a closet just holding each other close, Kansas sitting on his lap.  
Kansas presses her face into the side of his neck breathing in his clone. They weren't aloud to be romantic in front of the others however they did get away with a lot of PDA.  
Arkansas pushes her back so he can kiss her. "We have to go soon Thea."  
Kansas whines. "Caleb!"  
Arkansas kisses her cheek. "I know I know."  
Kansas pulls him back into a hug then whispers. "Caleb what will happen to us?"  
Arkansas frowns. "What do you mean?"  
"Like when we are done with our service."  
Arkansas pauses then holds her closer. "If its what you want then we will marry"  
Kansas squeals happily and kisses along the bottom of his jaw. "Truly?"  
Arkansas kisses the top of his girl friends head. "Of course, Thea. I love you"  
Kansas buries her face in his shirt. "I love you too."  
Arkansas hums happily and rubs Kansas's back. He absolutely loved this. Kansas was so beautiful he couldn't imagine what his life would be like without her. He would do anything to protect her.  
\---  
The next morning Arkansas is in the lunch room picking at the oatmeal he was given when Kansas comes skipping in her long hair bouncing around her shoulders. She plops down on his lap and grabs his fork. She takes a bite of the oatmeal before feeding him some. Arkansas smiled at her. He sees Georgia across the room looking at them with a longing look in his eyes but at that moment he doesn't care. He gives Kansas a kiss.  
Kansas smiles and kisses him back. Together they were the picture of innocence. The light bouncing off their light hair almost like a pair of angels.  
Arkansas hears a screech and his head whips around. Georgia had stood making his chair screech across the floor. Everyone had gone quiet and stared at him.  
4710 and Nevada were whispering desperately trying to get him to sit back down. Georgia looks around the room glaring his normally calm self completely gone. He leaves and Nevada chases after him.   
Arkansas looks up at Kansas "think we did that?"  
Kansas giggles. "Probably" she gives him another mouth full.  
\---  
Ohio lays stretched out on the floor of her cell. She would no longer stroke her hair. It had grown oily and gross, she hated it. The usually shiny brown hair was now dull. She kips up and sits on the edge of the bed. She had lost track of the days the only telling her that it had been a few days was how gross her hair was.  
She lays back on the bed and closes her eyes. She falls asleep within minutes. When she wakes up Arkansas is standing in the door way his posture rigid and normally calm eyes blazing and his hands twitching as if he wanted to punch Ohio. "Get up" the cherub-like man growls in a deep voice far from its usual.  
"A-arkansas?" Ohio sits up.  
"Be quick. I have orders to take you to the showers."  
"Arkansas...."  
"Kansas has agreed to help you in the shower so o don't have to. You will remained bound" Arkansas doesn't soften his vice hard and movements though he attached a chain to the chain between Ohio's wrists and lead she out of the cell.  
She doesn't fight him like she would have Director or Counselor but stays quiet she couldn't fight him after what she had did. She should have known he wouldn't have forgiven her.  
When they reach the showers Kansas in leaning up against a wall humming. She sees them and she perks up. "Good morning Ohio!"  
Ohio can't help but sigh with relief at Kansas's cheerfulness at least she wasn't mad at her. Kansas takes the chain from Arkansas and gives him a kiss before taking Ohio into the bathroom humming happily.   
"Here." Kansas hands Ohio a thin robe. "I'll take your cuffs off for a second so that you can change into this then I will put them back on and wash your hair. I'm sorry we can't leave you to wash yourself. Director is a stuck up prick sometimes."  
Ohio only nods at Kansas she couldn't bring herself to talk. She changes quickly. Kansas hums lightly as she washes Ohio and she can't help giggle a bit. "This reminds me of when I would help take care of people in nursing homes"  
Ohio smiles at the comment. "So now I'm old and decrepitude? Thanks Kansas I'm only a year older then you."  
Kansas laughs. "Oh you know what I mean you used to volunteer all the time"  
Ohio smiles. She and Kansas had always gotten along just fine, Arkansas too. It was only recently that Arkansas had developed his hate for Ohio and she could understand why. In fact she was looking at the reason now.  
A thick scar trailed along Kansas's shoulder across her neck and then took a sharp turn and went down her chest ending somewhere below her shirt on her stomach. Ohio cringes at the sight and looks away from Kansas. Kansas quickly realized what had happened an her smile fades remembering that day.  
She knew Ohio hadn't meant to hurt her and Kansas had tried to remain calm as Ohio had been panicking trying to stop the blood. Unluckily Arkansas had appeared and seeing the blood on his girlfriend attacked Ohio knowing she was the only one who could have caused the damage.  
\---  
Kansas watches as ohio fights to control her emotions. Kansas grabs Ohio's chin and forces her to look up. "It wasn't your fault Ohio"  
Ohio pulls away. "Yes it was..."  
Kansas knows she can't comfort her friend. She wraps her arms around Ohio and makes calming motherly sounds. Kansas hums lightly.  
The day Ohio had given Kansas the scar had been the week before she ran. Ohio had sunk deep into her mind due to a sudden bout of depression. Kansas had approached her friend to comfort her when the young woman had finally broke.  
Kansas had walked up behind Ohio she had been warned by Nevada to stay away but hadn't listened. Kansas put her hand on Ohio's shoulder and the older woman had whipped around with a sudden roar of rage.  
Ohio had pulled her knife without realizing what she was doing and slashed wildly. The blade dug deep into Kansas's shoulder and the pale-haired girl had been to shocked to scream for help. The blade slashed quickly and deeply across her neck and down her belly ripping her shirt easily.  
When Ohio had finally fought her way out of the break she had cut clear down to Kansas's belly button.  
Ohio had started screaming for help. She had fell to her knees next to Kansas and panicking had tried to stop the bleeding.  
Arkansas had been the closet and came running he had saw Ohio holding the bloody knife and attacked her. After her surgery to repair Kansas's organs they told her she was lucky to survive. They told her that if the knife had been the with of a human hair further she would have died.  
Now Kansas comforts Ohio trying to get her friend to calm. "Ohio you are such an emotional time bomb"  
Ohio sniffles and let's her now clean hair fall into her face. "I'm sorry..."  
Kansas hugs her friend before drying her hair.  
She leads Ohio back out to Arkansas and gives him the chain. Arkansas kisses the scar on Kansas's shoulder his eyes fixed on Ohio. Ohio flinches. Kansas says goodbye and skips away.  
Arkansas and Ohio watch her go. Arkansas with loving pride and Ohio with fear.  
\---  
Arkansas leads Ohio down the hallway as he does he can sense Ohio staring at the floor and he can almost feel her uneasiness. It almost made him proud to think she was afraid of him.  
Arkansas passes Georgia as he walks and he feels a slight tug on the chain and a small sound of longing from Ohio.  
He pauses to looms back at her. Georgia had stopped walking and was standing with his eyes fixed on the ground. They were a few feet away from them. Ohio had turned and was leaning back slightly. Her blue-grey eyes had a longing in them he had never seen before.  
Arkansas sighs and loosens his grip on the chain. Ohio seems to notice the new bird of slack right away because she cries out.  
"Georgia!"she begs "Georgia please!"  
Georgia turns and walks towards them with out taking his eyes off the floor. He throws his arms around Ohio. He closes his eyes and buries his face in her hair. Ohio relaxes instantly at his touch and she buries her face in his shirt breathing in his clone. She shakes against his body.  
Arkansas watches and wonders if that how he and Kansas would act if they were separated for as long as these 2. After a few minutes Arkansas shakes his head and tugs the chain lightly to tell Ohio it we as time to go. She gives a small cry of protest and buries her face deeper against Georgia's chest.  
Georgia closes his eyes tighter but then let's go of Ohio. His eyes fall back to the floor and Ohio whines wanting hi to look at her. Georgia simply shakes his head and turns away.  
Ohio's tries too follow him but Arkansas tugs the chain again. Ohio visibly starts biting her cheek.  
Arkansas leads her away. He wanders around with ohio for about another hour before she reaches forward and with out him knowing she grabs his knife.  
When they enter a hall that is rarely used she tugs her hands back yanking the chain from his hands she slams hi against the wall with her shoulder and wraps the chain around his throat she holds the knife up to his chin.  
She snarls at him. "Don't struggle, Arkansas. Im not going to hurt you I just need you to listen."  
Arkansas glares at her and doesn't speak.  
"I'm about to give you a few choices. There is no right one they all have their pros and con's and you are free to choose whatever you want."  
Arkansas finally nods. Ohio clicks her tongue with satisfaction.  
"Good. As I'm sure you are well aware I have emotional problems." Arkansas grunts. "These were caused by something that happened when I was young. I was diagnosed with PTSD and severe depression when I was 15. Wasn't the easiest thing to live with but I did."  
"Why are you telling me all this?"  
Ohio growls" Just listen. These 2 things were caused by my parents. I was pushed I was abused." Her face contorts into a deep hateful mess "raped. But I pushed through i survived. Not entirely of course I came away from all that missing the things I needed most. Confidence thrust all of that shit"  
"Then how do you have the confidence to pin me against this wall?"  
Ohio's face contorts into an evil grin. "Ah because you see my lovely Arkansas I am in the middle of a break right now. I am not Ohio right now. I am a beast one that can not be controlled." Ohio's grin grows larger still. " and this beast really wants you to help Ohio. You see Ohio was given an AI. He has all the traits she doesn't have."  
Arkansas furrows his brow. "Wait what? She has an AI?"  
"Had and AI" she corrects. "She had to hide it so Director wouldn't get his hands on it. He has an AI too. He plans to split it just like Kappa's original did. Ohio knows the process but she swore not to share it with anyone as it is very painful for the AI. Director wants too split his AI alpha and split Kappa further then he already is."  
"And I come into this where?"  
"I am asking you to find Kappa." Ohio's voice had softened and so had he grip, she had come back out of her break. "Kappa means the world to me and I need him back." She looms at he feet "without him I feel lost and I need someone to retrieve him for me."  
"So why me?"  
"Because everyone I've been around lately has been bugged. Please I just really need rto know Kappa is safe. He is hidden by a pule of boulders in the woods I was captured in. You can do with this information what you wish but please I just want my Kappa to be safe..."  
Arkansas studies Ohio. "You still haven't told me why you killed that man."  
Ohio stares at the ground. "He was my revenge."  
Arkansas tilts his head but doesn't ask anymore questions. He takes the chain from around his neck and takes Ohio back to her cell. He makes sure she is locked in securely and leaves.  
He pauses once he is out of Ohio's sight and he heads off towards the Directors office.


	7. suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkansas talks with Director and Counselor, Kansas begins o be suspicious and Iowa fights for a new position on the board.

Arkansas hesitated outside Director's office. He shuffles his feet and growls at himself. He knocks on the door. Director says something he can't hear before calling out, "who's there?"  
"Air it as me Arkansas"  
After a moment the door opens. Director looks ruffled and tired. "What do you want?"  
"You told me go report here after I was done with Ohio"  
Director shakes his head "right sorry" he puts his hand ton his forehead before looking back at Counselor. "Can you take care of this?"  
Counselor looks up from his tablet his eyes flick to Arkansas before he nods and stands. He gathers up his stuff before leading Arkansas to the observatory.  
Counselor takes a seat and sets up his tablet ready to record. As Arkansas takes a his seat he catches a glimpse of a picture of what looks like a white suit of armor. He brushes it off as such then to late to look again realizes the armor had been glowing. He starts and then closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and pulls the image of the armor up in his mind.  
The armor had seemed to glow and you could see through it. It was not a suit at all it had been an AI. His eyes pop open and he stares at Counselor. So Ohio hadn't been lying about them having an AI. What else had she been right about he wonders. 'What if they are torturing him? Would they try to split an already fragmented AI like Ohio had said?'  
"Arkansas?"   
Arkansas shakes his head. He realizes he had been staring at Counselor. "Uh Yeah?"  
"Are you alright?"  
Arkansas blinks 'shit' he thinks. "Uh yeah... Just a uh headache..."  
Counselor studies him carefully "alright..." He talks warily. "Lets get started. How did the walk with Ohio go?"  
"It was fine. She didn't fight me. In fact she seemed afraid of me."  
"I see. This is probably because of what happened with Agent Kansas correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Explain what happened for the record please."  
Arkansas takes a deep breath. "I wasn't there for the initial attack only the after math. Apparently Kansas startled Ohio when she was in a tender state of mind. And despite being warned to stay away from her Kansas wanted to try and help her friend. She approached Ohio from behind and startled Ohio lashed out. Ohio's knife dug in at Kansas's shoulder and ran across her throat and down to her belly button nearly missing her heart. At this moment Ohio realized what she was doing and stop. She stated yelling for help." Arkansas takes a deep breath.  
"This is the moment you heard them yes? Why didn't Kansas call out before this?"  
"She was taken by surprise."  
counselor nods. "Alright continue"  
Arkansas takes another breath."hearing Ohio's screams I ran around the corner. The first thing I saw was Ohio on her hands and knees. There was blood coating her hands and she was bent over Kansas. I saw Kansas's shirt was torn and the wound was greatly on display. I knew immediately what had happened and I lashed out at Ohio. I kicked her in the jaw and threw her backwards." Arkansas gulps. "I bent over Kansas and pressed my hands on the large wound. I could hardly think with my girlfriends blood coating my arms and forming a puddle on the floor. I yelled for help. At this moment Ohio stepped forward to try and help me stop the bleeding. I turned and punched her.I felt her nose break under my hand. She jerked back and curled up against the wall where she remained. A few minutes later Iowa had come around the corner." He decides not to mention how pleased Iowa had looked when she saw Ohio's bloody face. "She helped me tie my shirt around Kansas's waist and then I picked her up and rushed to the medical wing leaving Iowa to take care of Ohio."  
Counselor nods, "back to the walk, did Ohio talk to anyone?"  
"No, we did see Georgia though."  
Counselor stiffened. "What happened?"  
"Georgia didn't even seem like he wanted to look at Ohio. Ohio pulled on the chain a bit. I allowed her to call out to him. Georgia turned and gave her a hug before I pulled her away. He didn't even open his eyes as he hugged her."  
Counselor doesn't relax. "I think we're done here."  
Arkansas stands and leaves. He sighs.  
'Well there goes one option I was given' he thinks. 'Now my only options are to either go find the stupid AI or keep my lips shut and not do anything.'  
\---  
Iowa runs her hands through her shiny brown hair with a sigh. She hated her hair. Don't get her wrong she thought it was beautiful. It was shiny and silky and thick. It was beautiful shade of a dark brownish-blond but she hated it. It was to much like two other people who she hated. The threw of them had all looked alike. Often they had been confused as triplets.  
Iowa shakes her head. She had always tried to make it different. But she hadn't been able to cut it shorter than her shoulders which was the length one of the others kept it because it would puff up like an afro. Growing it out was to much of a pain she never liked long hair no matter how pretty her hair would be if grown out please one of the others kept her hair at hips length. She wasn't aloud the dye it. So eventually she settled with straightening it while the others left there's curly. But it wasn't enough for Iowa.  
Iowa jumps when the door opens. She relaxes realizing its just Iowa. "Hi Iowa"  
Kansas smiles at Iowa. "Hi. Are you OK?"  
Iowa sighs. "Why does everyone always ask me that?"  
Kansas shrugs. "Probably because you always look pissed off"  
Iowa ponders that for a second. "Sounds about right. What are you up to?"  
"Not much" Kansas grabs a lock of the younger woman's hair and twirls it around in her hand.  
Iowa pulls her head back pulling her hair away from Kansas. "Please don't"  
Kansas let's the hair slip a way through her fingers. "It very pretty"  
Iowa shakes her head. "I hate it." She grabs a lock of Kansas's own hair. "This is pretty."  
Kansas has an angelic look about her. Her hair is thin and soft. It is a pale brown that was hard to explain. It is just on the verge of being blond. Kansas's eyes are are darker brown than Iowa's hair.  
Kansas allows Iowa to feel her hair. "There isn't much of it though."  
Iowa snort "trust me you don't want hair as thick as mine its a pain in the ass"  
Kansas smiles. "I think you should stop hiding your hair in that hood." Kansas gestures to the grey sweatshirt that is balled up on the floor beside Iowa.  
Iowa shakes her head and gathering up her hair in a half-bun pulls on the sweatshirt.  
Kansas pauses for a moment before saying. "You and Ohio have very pretty hair."  
Iowa gasps and looks at Kansas with her brown eyes wide. Kansas looks back at her calmly she has a small smile.  
"How long have you known?" Iowa feels like she wants to throw up.  
"I pieced it together slowly. When you first joined the program I noticed you had the same eyes shape then as I compared you speech patterns I realized they were very similar so either you grew up in the same,e area or the same house. I didn't know for sure though until I saw your hair. Now I know why you hide it."  
Iowa stares at Kansas. "D-dont tell anyone"  
"Don't tell anyone your Ohio's sister. Wouldn't dream of it. Haven't even told Arkansas about my suspicions." Kansas watches the younger woman pace. "But why hide it?"  
"Ohio and I weren't the closet of sisters."  
"Well I figured that out already seeing as the way you threat each other. Or at least the way you treat her."  
"Look can we not talk about this? Its bad enough you even know"  
Kansas sighs softly. "Fine I won't push anymore"  
"Thank you" Iowa gather up her stuff o head back to her quarters.  
Kansas watches her. "So who was the other?"  
Iowa growls. "How did you know there was another that looked like us?"  
"I didn't"  
Iowa growls. "Our mother looks exactly like us as well. Now please stop"  
Kansas nods and watches as Iowa leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed yet the names that have something in common are connected some how for example. ArKANSAS and KANSAS or IOwa and OhiO. Lol get it? Try and guess what other combos there will be. :-)


	8. recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 479 is starting to notice that 4710 treats her different from the other recruits and starts to feel wary about him. Kansas tries to find out why Iowa doesn't want anyone to know why Ohio is her sister.

479 runs her hands through her hair. She was running laps with beer fellow recruits. She panted tiredly. She was at the front of the group.  
She glances back at them. They had started to lag. Then looking back up at the door she knew 4710 could enter through. As if on queue the door opens and the long haired man comes in. He whistles and the recruits stop running.  
479 hears someone behind her collapse. She looks back at them then back up at 4710.  
He is walking down the stairs towards them now. 479 shuffles a bit. 4710 wasn't the best built guy he was tall and thin. His hair was a unmanly color of blond. But he was clearly respected by the other pilots and seeing as he was assigned to train them meant he was the best.  
479 suddenly realized that 4710 was watching her and she realized she had been staring.  
"Do you have a problem recruit?" 4710 growls.  
479 blushes and drops her gaze. "No sir"  
4710 comes the rest of the way down the stairs.  
479 stands waiting for orders.  
4710's eyes rake over the recruits. "We're taking the banshees out today."  
The recruits look around and whisper excitedly. 479's eyes widen.  
"We will be dropped off in a large canyon where we can fly safely. You will each have a parachute and we will bringing along some of the agents. We will be dropped in about an hour so i suggest you prepare yourselves." 4710 turns away and walks to the opposite end of the hanger. 479 decides to follow him curious of what he was doing.  
The pilot walks to the very last aircraft in the hanger. Its covered up as if its a custom sports car. 4710 runs his hands over the cover.  
479 tilts her head. "What's that.?"  
4710 looks up at her. He growls almost defensively. "This is my baby" he steps closer to the covered aircraft and runs his hand over it as if he has to protect it.  
"Can I see?"  
The pilot runs his hands against the cover again thoughtfully. "I'm taking it with us to the training. So you will get to see it eventually."  
"So its a banshee?"  
4710 hums his confirmation. "Yep she's my babe."  
"So do I have to wait?" 479 takes a step forward.  
4710 chuckles. "Fine. Here." The blond pilot pulls the cover up traveling the banshee. It was a bright white. Lime green stipend down its sides.  
479 draws in her breath. "Its beautiful!" She places her hands on it.  
4710 smiles. "She's a beauty isn't she."  
479 puts her cheek against the cool metal making an odd noise.  
4710 chuckles. "Alright alright. Get off her. maybe I'll let you fly her later."  
479 gasps. "Really?!"  
"Yeah yeah sure." Come on he covers the banshee back up and walks away.  
\---  
Kansas hums lightly. She was sitting on Arkansas laps in the observatory playing with his blond hair and watching the match below between Utah and Georgia. Georgia had a demanding lead over Utah. The brown haired man had gone more on the attack than he had when fighting with Iowa.  
She watched as Georgia slams his arm against Utah's chest making him do a flip over his arm.  
Utah lays on the ground for a minute gasping for air. Georgia starts reining down on Utah with powerful kicks.  
Utah scrambles away with a cry of pain. "I give! End the match!" Utah holds his hand to his side where Georgia had kicked him.  
Georgia turns his eyes up to the ceiling. He glares at it.  
Kansas watches as Utah limps out of the training room wincing withe every step and limping. Kansas gives Arkansas a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go cheek Utah alright?"  
Arkansas nods.  
Kansas gives him another kiss before heading down to the locker room. She finds Utah sitting on a bench his armor was scattered across the floor. Blood seeps through his shirt.  
Kansas sits down next to him she pulls his shirt off him and puts her hands gently on the wound. He winces and draws away.  
"Sorry." She grabs a towel and starts wiping away the blood "looks like Georgia is really pissed. I've never seen him cause damage like this."  
Utah groans. "Well why's he taking this out on me?"  
"He probably would have done it to anyone who got in a match with him today." Kansas bites her tongue lightly Utah was bleeding to heavy for her to get a look at the wound. Finally she gives up with the blood soaked towel and tossing it aside simply used her hand to push the blood away. She sees bone poking through his skin before its covered with blood again.  
"Mmmm. He broke your ribs it stapled through your skin" Kansas reports. She had been a nurse before joining the military.  
Utah flinches. "Through my armor? How did he manage that?"  
Kansas shrugs. "Come on" she stands. "Let's get you to the medical wing."  
Kansas helps Utah to the medical wing. She lays him down on the bed and waits until a nurse comes to take care of him before leaving.  
She goes back to the observatory and looks down. She frowns. Arkansas had joined Georgia on the training floor. She felt uneasy after seeing what Georgia did to Utah. But from what she could tell Arkansas had noticed Georgia's anger and was going on the defensive.  
She notices Iowa sitting off to the side.she goes over to her. "We need to talk"  
Iowa looks up at her before looking away and resting her chin in her hand. "Later"  
Kansas grabs her hand. "No. Now."  
Iowa frowns and tries to pull away but Kansas yanks her to her feet. "Come on" she pulls Iowa out of the observatory.  
Iowa struggles halfheartedly.  
Kansas leads Iowa into the nearest closest. "Ok its time to talk why diet you want anyone to know Ohio is your sister?"  
Iowa sigh. "I'm not spilling"  
Kansas growls. "Just spill it." She sighs. "Look it would just be really Helpful if I knew." Kansas moves her shirt slightly. Revealing more of the scar Ohio had given her. 'You can also probably tell me why Ohio has breaks"  
Iowa winces at the scar then groans? "Fine." She pushes Kansas away from her. "Ohio and I both went through the same thing actually. However the experience changed us in totally different ways. Ohio's mind broke. She had a mental break down became an emotional time bomb. The smallest things could set her off to the point of extremely pissed or extremely depressed. She could enter a state of depression for days. if no one pressed her then she would slowly come back to use without hurting anyone" Iowa gestures to Kansas's scar. Kansas shifts uncomfortably. "She didnt get angry easily though. And the second time it happened she had panicked breaking down in tears she started cleaning up the mess of what had happened. She was 14 at that time and I was 12. But it didn't end there. We were stupid and let it happen a third time. This time Ohio didn't appear bothered by it. She refused to cry. She seemed almost completely emotionless after that it became harder to tell when she was going into her depression. The only way to tell was when she would put her headphones in and sigh when someone talked to her. She didn't like to talk when she went into her depression she wanted to sit and listen to her music and be left alone."  
"OK well what about you? How did you change?" Kansas asks.  
"I didn't become quiet I became loud and obnoxious. I became aggressive while Ohio sank into smoking pot and becoming the stereotype of a teenager a quieter and more studious version but she still was. She went on joy rides while I became a fighter. I got in trouble more then her because my grades fell and I got in fights at school we were no longer close as sisters I grew to hate her and our mother."  
Kansas nods. "Alright so now I have an idea of why you hate her but what was so traumatic that you both changed so drastically?"  
"We were abused. She went through more than me she was raped molested they broke her mind."  
"Who were 'they'?"  
"'They' were our parents"  
Kansas stares at Iowa. "They what?"  
"It was our mother and father."  
Kansas shakes her head. "that's not OK..."  
"Yeah I know. Can we go now?"  
Kansas nods dully. Iowa pushed past her out of the closet.  
\---  
4710 watches the recruits prepare their banshees for flight. They would be dropped soon. A few other pilots that were coming with them were preparing their own banshees. 4710 was preparing a few extras for the agents that were coming. Arkansas Georgia and Utah.  
4710 yawns. He sits down and waits for the agents. After a while Arkansas walks in. The pilot waves at him.  
"Where are the others?" He asks.  
"Georgia and Utah had a match today. Georgia went on the offensive this match and broke Utah's ribs through the armor. Utah has to be in the hospital wing for a few days and director is busy yelling at him." Arkansas explains.  
4710 nods.  
"I faced him to took a lot of work to keep him off me. Had to go on major defense. He is really pissed about something. "Arkansas holds up his helmet. "He cracked my visor." He tosses his helmet to 4710.  
He examines the helmet. "Good thing you don't need it today"  
Arkansas nods. "We ready to go.?"  
"Yeah I was just waiting on you. I prepared B5 for you." He stands.  
Arkansas smiles. "Sweet thanks 4." He walks over to the banshee. "Are you taking out White Lime?"  
4710 grins. "You know it bro." He announces to the recruits it time to go and walks to the end of the hanger. He uncovers his banshee and jumps in.  
The hanger opens and he takes off in the banshee doing loops before he is even out of the hanger. He hears the recruits making sounds of awe and he saw the smirk on Arkansas's face. He looses himself in the flight. He looks back and sees more banshees spilling out of the hanger. 4710 smiles. He swoops down into the canyon rolling the banshee.  
He turns on his radio. "Every one follow me we'll be coming up on our landing spot soon." He hears the mutter of affirmations from the recruits.  
He doesn't want to stop but finally he sees the cliff they are meant to land on and lowers his altitude. He lands smoothly and watches as the recruits land around him. Arkansas and the other pilots land smoothly and although her bashed slides a few feet so does 479. The rest however have trouble one nearly skidding off the cliff.  
4710 gets out and sits on top of his banshee. The recruits look up at him in awe one reaching out to touch the whit banshee.  
4710 kicks his hand away. "No touch."  
The recruits jerks away.  
"So today we are basically out for a free fly. Work on keeping yourself steady and landing. You must be able to feel the engine of your banshee and you will be able to do anything. Sometimes if the machine doesn't feel right you won't be able to pilot it like your supposed to. For me that's where White Lime comes in." He taps the white and green banshee. "I don't like using piloting anything larger than a banshee I can connect better with Lime than larger birds." He rolls his eyes seeing the odd looks he was being given. "And get over me calling them birds your going to hear not a lot more"  
He hops off of his banshee and wanders over to the trees he sits on a rock. 479 takes off in her banshee again.  
Arkansas walks over and sits down next to 4710. "Hey uh....isn't this where we captured Ohio?"  
4710 nods. "Yep there's the wing she shot off my banshee. He points to a twisted piece of purple metal. A few recruits over heard him and turn to look at the wing.  
Arkansas stares at the wing for a moment before standing. "Hey I'll be back in a minute...." He walks quickly away into the trees.  
\---  
Arkansas looks around. If Ohio had told him was true then the AI was here somewhere. He hadn't known that this was where they were bringing the recruits but now he had his chance.  
He spots a pile of rocks and he stops. He walks towards it and pauses for a meant before bending down. He starts scraping at the ground until he uncovers a small silver object.  
He brushes the dirt off of it and turns it over in his hand. He sees a k etched into to hardware.  
He runs his thumb over it before pressing the hardware into the back of his neck. He feels sharp hooks curl through his skin as the hardware secured itself. He shudders as he feels a second mind flow into his own as if its liquid.  
He can feel its hostility and its voice echoes through his mind. "Your not Ohio"  
"N-no I'm not" he groans Kappa was wrapping around Arkansas's mind making it hard for him to talk in an odd kind of torture. "I-i am Arkansas. O-ohio sent me to find you" Arkansas was on his hands and knees panting.  
Kappa withdraws his torture. "I can tell you are telling the truth...."  
Arkansas gets shakily to his feet. He leans against a tree panting.  
"How is Ohio?" Kappa asks.  
"She's fine. I'm going to take you to her."  
"Don't. If I am found I will just be taken away."  
"Then what am I supposed to do?"  
"Leave me here"  
"I'm not reburying you. Ohio needs to at least see you." Arkansas can feel a sudden shock of hope happiness and fear all at once coming from Kappa. "And I can feel you want to see her too"  
Kappa sighs. "Very well. But don't expect me to talk to you" and then he goes silent.  
Arkansas starts back towards the banshees muttering something about AI like owner.  
\---  
479 is buzzed on her excitement. 4710 had allowed her to take White Lime up. She does a few barrel rolls. He had hardly allowed any of the other recruits to touch it.  
Why does he treat me so differently? She thinks. She shakes it off. Its just because I'm a better pilot she tells herself.  
\---  
4710 watches the white banshee looping through the air. 479 handled it easily. White Lime was not just a banshee it had a tricked up the engine. 4710 had turned it into a racer.  
479 lands and he goes over. He runs his hand down the lime stripes on the banshees side.  
"You handle Lime well" he compliments. "White Lime is not a normal banshee. She's a racer."  
479 looks at the banshee. "Really?"  
4710 nods. "Yes. You will be a hood pilot 479er."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For images of my characters go to my tumbler agentohiodoesthings . I think you Dan figure out why I named it that ;-)


	9. Cluttered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkansas watches for an opportunity to see Ohio again to tell her he has retrevived kappa as well as get used to the hostile AI's thoughts mingling with his own.

Arkansas lays stretched out on his bed. He is practilly paralyzed. He hadnt even had Kappa a full day yet. The AI was sqeeuzing Arkansas's mind. The AI was searching the freelancers though pushing right where he needs to keep him from fighting back.  
Arkansas releases a strangled whine. He hears Kappa growl in a soft whisper.  
" You don't like my girl...." His voice is heavy and hostile.  
Arkansas groans. "I-i she attacked Kansas!"  
"I can feel your love for Agent Kansas... You are a very protective man..." Kappa's voice has calmed a bit but Arkansas can still feel his wariness. "You want to marry her?"  
Arkansas knows that Kappa already knows the answer but he nods painfully. "I-i love her"  
"Why have you not proposed yet?"  
"I want to her a ring...."  
Kappa draws back from Arkansas with a soft him. "Alright...."  
Arkansas feels kappa's mind still connected to his but the AI has drawn back no longer paralyzing Arkansas.  
The blond haired man stands slowly. He stumbles slightly and puts his hand against the wall with a groan. He rubs his head lightly winceing. He knew he had to gain kappa's trust until he could take him to Ohio. He leaves his room and heads to the observatory.  
Kansas seed him and perks up. "Feeling better?" She wraps her arm around his shoulder and gives him a small kiss on the cheek.  
He jerks back from her when Kappa strikes out at his mind. "Stop that!" The AI hisses. Arkansas runs his cold hand over his for head his face screwed up in pain.  
Kansas gives him a worried look. "Arkansas?"  
Arkansas shakes his head lightly. "I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache."  
Kappa chuckles echoing through his mind. Arkansas grinds his teeth. 'Will you shut up' he growls through his mind at the AI.  
Kappa growls 'I'm not going to do anything you say'  
'Kappa please!' Arkansas begs the AI his teeth grinding. The pain of having two minds was to much for him. The AI was not meant for him. They had to much alike in their personalities to be compatible. If Kappa would stop talking and attacking Arkansas however Arkansas would come across cocky and rude. He would be filled with to much confidence be to social and trusting. If Kappa had decided to accept Arkansas the blond freelancer would have started acting like a jock in highschool.  
"Arkansas"  
Arkansas looks up at Kansas with blurry eyes. He was leanming against a wall holding his head.  
"Y-yeah?"  
"You stopped answering me..?" Kansas rubs her arm. "Are you sure its just a headache?"  
Arkansas nods. "Yes yes I'm fine." He yawns and shakes his head. He can feel that the yawn was forced by Kappa. The AI has softened when Kansas starts talking.  
Arksansas sends Kappa a smirk through his mind. 'Have a soft spot for women do you?'  
Kappa strikes Arkansas again but not so hard it makes him wince. 'You haven't been in the memories I have.....'  
Kansas hugs Arkansas. "Director says that the next week of training is all team matches. I thought we could be one."  
Arkansas kisses her cheek. "Sounds good to me."  
Counselor speaks up from the corner. "You are not choosing your teams." He doesn't look up from his tablet.  
"Uhhh... Counselor what is the point of that?" Utah turns away from the observatory window.  
"You won't always get to pick your partners in the field Utah. You and another could get cut off from the rest and you must be able to work with whoever you are with." Counselor stands.  
As Counselor stands Arkansas moves a bit. He sees another picture of a white suit of armor again this time he grabs a longer look before counselor flips over to a new page. As soon as Arkansas had caught a look at the white AI, for he was sure it was an AI now, Kappa had jumped across his mind with a cry causeing Arkansas to nearly pass out. If Kansas hadn't been there to steady him he would have fell.  
Kansas grunts as the weight of her boyfriend clapses onto her. A few eyes flick to them but Kansas waves her hand as if to say she's OK. She struggles to keep him on his feet for a second before he regains his balance after Kappa retreats back into his mind. Slower than he had moved forward.  
Kansas whispers in his ear. "Are you OK?"  
Arkansas touches his nose lightly to her cheek. "I'm fine I just am a little dizzy."  
Kansas kisses his cheek. "Are you sure?"  
Arkansas pets her hair and nods. "Sh let's listen"  
Counselor clears his throat an prepares to list off the teams. "Kansas and Utah." Kansas nods in agreement. "Arkansas and Georgia" Arkansas's eyes widen a bit and his eyes flick to Georgia. "Iowa and Nevada." He hears a gasp and his head turns to Iowa.  
Iowa's hands were over her mouth with shock and her eyes blazed with anger. She darts out of the room before anyone can stop her.  
Arkansas watches her leave through glazed eyes. Kappa had started pressing on his mind again making his vision waver. Kansas feels him lay his weight back on her and she grunts again.  
Kansas smacks his cheek lightly. "Hey wake up."  
Arkansas grunts unable to think around the AI.  
"Let's take you to bed. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." Kansas supports home.  
Arkansas nods and let's Kansas lead him to his room. She helps him lay down and kisses his cheek.  
"You just take it easy. I'll be back later."  
Arkansas nods and grunts.  
Kansas smiles at him and kisses him again before leaving.  
Arkansas groans and arches his back in pain as Kappa starts to wrap around his mind again. He closes his eyes and sees a bright aqua glow behind his eyes.  
"Stop. Kappa please stop...." Arkansas groans.  
Kappa draws back a bit. He talks in a low voice so as not to hurt Arkansas again. "Sorry its habit.... I used to do that to keep Ohio grounded."  
"How did she put up with it? It hurts!"  
"Ohio and I were were a pair. I was created just for her. Before I was given to her Ohio was a great fighter smart and agile the only thing she lacked was her confidence trust and all those not her good social skills. Thats where I come in. My original was asked if she would split herself so Ohio could have the traits she needed. She agreed and I came to be. I am literally Ohio's other half without me she is a runner." Kappa explains.  
Arkansas frowns. "So like the reason it hurts me to have you in my system is because we aren't compatible?"  
He feels something that seems like Kappa is nodding. "Yes. If we could live in the same head without problems of us being uncomfortable then you would come across as a complete dick because you would be pumped full of confidence."  
"So its a good thing you make me nauseous?"  
"That is simply because having two minds is a strain on the body. If I talk low and slow until your mind strengthens you'll be fine."  
"And as long as you don't attack me again."  
"Sorry I was agitated. I didn't know if you were going to take me to Director or try and use me. And then I found you were still angry at Ohio for what happened during that break," Kappas voice falters.  
Arkansas notices. "Kappa what is it?" Kappa doesn't even answer. One of Kappa's memories leak into Arkansas's mind.  
Kappa is pleadinng with Ohio. "Ohio! Ohio please stop! Come back to me!"  
Ohio's eyes are cloudy and in seeing as she wanders down the hall. Nevada is walking down the other way.She smiles at Ohio.  
"Hey Willow!" She greets her friends.  
Ohio just blinks at Nevada.  
"Nevada!she's having a break! She won't come back!" Kappa cries. He tries despratly to wrap himself around Ohio's mind to try and ground her.  
Nevada takes a deep breath. "Like a bad one?"  
"Yes a bad one!"  
Nevada frowns. "Just leave her be Kappa shell come out of it she always does."  
"I have to get her back to the room at least before she hurts anyone."  
"Alright alright calm down. I'll help you but she won't stay there."  
Kappa grumbles. "She's the calm one not me..."  
Nevada manages to lead Ohio to her room but as soon as she's gone Ohio is wandering again.  
Kappa does his best to control Ohio but no matter what he tries he can't.  
When Kansas puts her hand on Ohio's shoulder and Ohio pulls her knife kappa stabs painfully into Ohio's mind making his voice boom within her mind. Ohio finally snaps out of it.  
Arkansas remains quiet for a few minutes. "Oh... You tried to protect everyone didn't you?"  
Kappa sighs. "Yes I did. I was reduced to attacking her. She would have killed Kansas if I hadn't."  
"Thank you Kappa. You saved my loves life."  
Kappa doesn't answer .  
\---  
Iowa paces in her room. How could the Director and Counselor possibly think of even pairing her with Nevada? It would never would Iowa will probably just end up attacking Nevada.  
Iowa shakes her head loosening her silky hair mumbleong to herself.  
Nevada didn't deserve her ranking on the board. Iowa worked harder than anyone. She deserved the number one spot.  
Iowa growls and then flops down onto her bed. Anger floods her until she sees red. Thoughts of the man Ohio killed and of their childhood.  
That man had been so close to Iowa. Iowa sighs she knew Ohio felt a deep hate for the man but that she would actually kill him.  
Iowa stands again and looks in the mirror. Pretty much the only difference between her and Ohio's looks were their eyes. Ohio had their father's blue-grey eyes and Iowa had their mother's brown eyes.  
Iowa wonders why their father had always treated Ohio different from her. Iowa had always loved him more than Ohio. She couldn't believe when he went out of his way to get her Kappa. He pulled so many strings. Even going as far as to blackmailing hids way into the head of the company and then splitting his own AI for her.  
Iowa wonders if Ohio's blue-grey eyes had met his blue-grey eyes as she stabbed him through the heart....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and follow me on tumbler.   
> Agentohiodoesthings  
> Go there for fanart and drawings of my characters.


	10. Acceptance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions have raised between the freelancer. Kansas and Utah can work together as a team but can Arkansas act normal around Georgia and can Iowa push through her hate for Nevada long enough to win a match?

Kansas is going through the maze quickly fighting off the Sim soldiers. She looks over her shoulder at Utah. He was laying on his stomach looking dazed. He had tripped.  
Kansas tilts her head a bit to her side. Utah was one of the weaker agents and Kansas could understand why he was paired with her, to a point at least, he was slowing her down. She stands and goes back. She helps him to his feet.  
"You alright?" Kansas asks brushing him off.  
Utah shakes his head and pulls off his helmet, "yeah. Sorry I'm not much for sped."  
Kansas puts her hand on his shoulder. "That's part of the reason we were paired. I'm supposed to help you become faster or to at least teach you to be able to work with a fast partner."  
Utah nods. "Alright let's keep going"  
Kansas takes off down the alley going slower than before deciding it would be best to try and lead up to the really fast paced stuff.  
Pack were scattered around the maze. Kansas keeps her eyes open for one. Hopefully if she found one with water she could try and use it to expand Utah's lungs. Utah is the first to spot a pack.   
"There" he points.  
Kansas slides to her knees next to the pack looking around." You keep watch."  
Utah held his weapon at the ready while Kansas shuffles through the pack. She gives a small cry of victory when she finds a bottle of water. She stands.  
"Here fill your mouth with this do not swallow."  
Utah takes the bottle. "Uh why?"  
"It will expand your lungs. If we can't build up your speed then we will do the next best thing, build up your stamina." Kansas notices a wary look on Utah's face. So she takes the bottle back. "Here I'll do it too." She pours some water into her mouth and hands the bottle back and although still looking wary Utah does the same.  
Kansas smiles without opening her mouth and jogs off Utah follows close behind.  
\---  
Nevada watches Kansas and Utah in the maze. He fingers drum against the table. She sighs with boredom and then glances over at Iowa.  
The younger woman has a sour look on her face. She is wearing her plain grey sweatshirt as always but something about her seems different.  
Nevada narrows her eyes and walks over to Iowa. She grabs her wrist.Iowa yelps and tries to wrench her arm free.  
"Get the fuck off me" Iowa hisses.  
Nevada realeases her but glares at her. Iowa's brown eyes are blazing. Nevada meets her glare with her own brown eyes. "We need to talk." Nevada states.  
Iowa doesn't reply. "What is there to talk about?"  
"You know what I mean."  
Iowa's eyes flick to the other 2 freelancers in the room. She growls. "Fine" she leaves the observatory not waiting for Nevada.  
Nevada follows Iowa. When Iowa finally turns. Nevada shoves her against the wall. "Listen I know you hate me but can you maybe not be a bitch for as long as we're partners.?"  
Iowa snorts. "So long as you stay out of my way."  
Nevada groans. "Look cant you just forget what Willow did? Please? She doesn't smoke anymore and she hasn't talked to Kayla in years."  
Iowa spits. "I don't care. According to mom she was the little angel and I was the bad kid just because I didn't wait for my friends to punch the people who bullied me."  
"Maybe you should have. Then you would have been an angel too. And your parents would have noticed Willow sneaking out and smelled the smoke on her."  
"It wasn't fair."  
"Life isn't fair Crystal!" She shoves Iowa's shoulders.  
Iowa glares at the older woman. She pushes Nevada away. "We need to go back. We're next."  
\---  
Kansas slows to a stop at a forked spot In the maze. She wanted Utah to take the lead now. She looks back at him. He was doubled over taking deep breathes through his nose. He had done good with not swallowing the water no matter how bad he had wanted to.  
Kansas swallows the water in her mouth. "You can swallow now. I think we're almost out. You take the lead for a while."  
Utah swallows and bends over with a coughing fit gasping for air. "God damnit" he talks between coughs. "This is fucking intense."  
"You never real training before this did you?" Kansas asks.  
Utah shakes his head. Kansas stares at him a minute appalled. Utah grunts as he stands back up. He studies the directions. "I think we should go down the middle one"  
Kansas nods. "Lead the way"  
Utah fills his mouth with water again and Kansas can't help but feel proud that he was still doing what she had told him earlier.  
He moves slightly slower than before.  
Utah gives a cry of victory when he sees the exit.  
Kansas runs forward yelling her congratulations to Utah before darting out of the maze.  
\---  
Nevada and Iowa stand at the beginning of the maze waiting for the door to open so that they can start. Iowa taps her foot rapidly on the ground unintentionally making Nevada nervous.  
The door opens and Iowa darts off. Nevada darts after her. She had to keep up with Iowa no matter what. Iowa slid between the legs of a simulation soldiers legs.  
Nevada puts her hands on his head and shoves his face against her knee. He falls flat and Nevada darts off. "Iowa! Come back here!"  
No answer. Not even the sound of footsteps. Nevada had been left behind.  
\---  
Kappa growls through Arkansas's mind. 'Iowa you idiot....'  
They had watched as Iowa had took off leaving Nevada behind. A few of the freelancers around him sigh and groan. Arkansas shakes his head.  
"What is her problem with Nevada? I mean come on." Utah says.  
Arkansas senses a change in Kansas posture beside him. His eyes flick to his girlfriend. She had shaken her head just enough to cover her eyes with her long Brown-blond hair. Arkansas files this away in his mind for later and turns slightly to Utah with a shrug.  
"She's always hated the top three for seemingly no reason at all." Arkansas says.  
Georgia grunts from the corner of the room where he sat away from anyone else. "Top two."  
They all blink at him and then look back at the maze with Iowa and Nevada in it.  
Nevada was fighting her way through a thick cluster of Sim soldiers while Iowa was on the other side of the maze trying to crack the code on a door.  
\---  
Georgia sits with his chin resting in his hand. He moves his moves slightly and realizes he had been biting his tongue. He draws it back from between his teeth and refuses too let himself bite it again but right now he liked the pain and it was harder than he knew it should be.  
He doesn't want to watch the match already knowing Iowa would leave Nevada behind somewhere I'd the black-haired woman didntmgert through to her. He yawns and looks blurry eyed over at Director and Counselor they both carry unreadable expressions. Looking back at the maze he sees Nevada successfully fight off the sim soldiers and drag the fake dead people into a crevice to hide them. They lay quiet and still letting her drag them around.  
Georgia sighs. Nevada he knew could do this herself. Iowa probably could too but that wasn't the point they were supposed to work together. He stands and yawns. A few heads turns towards him.  
He grimaces. He had been given so much extra atteition since Ohio had ran and even more so since she had been captured. So lately he had decided to isolate himself.  
Everyone seemed to think it was because he wasn't aloud to see Ohio. Which it kinda was. To a point.  
Georgia sighs and taps his foot he really wanted to Leave but it wouldn't be long before Iowa and Nevada completed the maze. He looks back at the maze Iowa was still working on the door lock and Nevada looked like she was searching for Iowa. Georgia frowns.  
\---  
Iowa is starting to get annoyed with the lock. She punches it and FILSS voice pops up for a second. "Ow!"  
Iowa ignores her and goes a different direction. She walks down the hall punching the walls in frustration. She sighs with boredom. There wasn't even a Sim solider for her to beat up.  
Iowa hears footsteps and flattens herself against the wall. The person comes around time corner and Iowa tackles her. She gives a yelp of surprise and elbows Iowa in time face. Iowa tightens her grip but then her attacker rolls over crushing Iowa beneath her. Iowa goes limp but her attacker doesn't get up like most would. Iowa growls then she realizes oits Nevada.   
She grunt. "Get off me tweaker."  
Nevada turns quickly and punches Iowa hard cracking her visor. "I'm not a fucking tweaker! I tried to keep Ohio away from that shit. Kayla is the one who encouraged it!"  
Iowa yelps when her visor crack. Nevada stands and glares at Iowa. She holds out here hand. "Lets get them fuck out of here."  
Iowa gets slowly to mher feet her eyes flicking warily from the floor to Nevada.  
\---  
Iowa and Nevada were taking so long in the maze that Director had dismissed the other agents. When they were finally called back to the observatory Iowa and Nevada were sitting on opposite sides of the room.  
Arkansas stretches knowing the maze exercise went badly. He glances over at Georgia and his heart skips a beat, he and Georgia were next.  
The Counselor resets the maze. After a few minutes he tells Arkansas and Georgia to get ready.  
They go and stand by the door. Georgia stays quiet his eyes dull and fixed on the door. Arkansas bites at his lip.  
Kappa was pricking unintentionally at Arkansas's mind with a feeling he had not felt from the AI before now, fear and nervousness.  
'Kappa stop your effecting me. What's wrong?' Arkansas shoves his thoughts at Kappa.  
Kappa tries to draw away muttering a small sorry but Arkansas pulls him back.  
'No tell me.'  
Kappa sighs. 'Its Georgia. After being with Ohio so long I pickled up on her feelings and will feel the way she does if in certain situations'  
Arkansas frowns. He can feel Kappa want to be alone as possible.  
The door opens and they move forward. They look both ways before looking at each other and without talking they g the same direction. They manage to sneak past the Sim soldiers. And Georgia cracks the code on a lock. They find the end of the maze without one word.  
They go back ton the observatory and everyone stares at them silently.  
"What?" Arkansas blinks at them.  
"You didn't even talk" Kansas says.  
iowa snorts a hint of jealousy in her eyes.  
Counselor stays silent taking notes. "You are all dismissed."


	11. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohio has made a plan and she WILL put it in action.

Ohio remembers when she was in highschool. She had spent most of her freshmen year high off her ass. She remembers being sent into the hall for an entire class period and just staring at the clouds for it was all she could do.  
She remembers watching the people walk through the halls grunting small hello. She wasn't high enough to be totally out of it but if she let her mind wander off she lost sense of time.  
That's what she felt like now as she lay on her bed mouth slightly ajar. She just stares at the feeling she felt high throughout her body but not in her mind. She felt trapped this daze was hostile and angry much different from the calmness of being high. She would do anything for just a bowl she needed it.  
Ohio twitches a bit hearing someone coming in. She turns her head a bit and moans. "Bowl"  
Its 4710. He rolls his eyes. "Didn't you quite that shit?"  
Ohio groans and closes her eyes.  
"What's wrong with you?" He sits on the edge of her bed.  
"I can't do this 4710. Its to much its too much. I need him, I need him back now!"  
4710 frowns. "Wait? Who do you need?" He sits down on the edge of the bed. "Georgia?"  
Ohio groans again but this time louder and sounding even more pained. 4710 grabs her hand. "Hey it's alright the Director has to let you see each other soon."  
Ohio pulls her hand away and crosses her arms over her face. 4710 shakes his head slightly not knowing what to do so he just sits there. Ohio's breath is ragged and gasping. She's a total mess. 4710 had never seen her this way before. She had always had a strong composure never once losing her calm collected personality. But here she was having what appeared to be a panic attack right in front of him. He couldn't see her eyes but he imagined she was crying so when she takes her hands away from her face and sits up with a new burst of anger he is amazed not to see a single sign of tears.  
Ohio runs her hands quickly through her hair pulling it into a messy ponytail she ties a thread around it that he assumes came from her blanket. "I'm not standing this any longer."  
4710 follows her glaring eyes. Shes looking at the door he had left open. He looks from the door back to her. "Ohio don't"  
Ohio's glare turns to him. "I'm not Ohio anymore." She darts towards the door. 4710 manages to catch her around the waist before she can get fully of the bed but her elbow comes back popping him in the nose. His hold on her slips when she does and she shoves him to the ground. She brings the heel of her foot down on his stomach and darts out of the cell before he can get to his feet.  
4710 rolls on the floor for a minute before he grabs his radio and starts speaking into it. "Ohio is loose"  
\---  
When Arkansas hears 4710's voice over the radio he freezes in mid-movement costing him a rather hard punch to the face by Kansas. He falls too the ground with a grunt he puts his hands over his face.  
Kansas gasps and bends down. "I'm sorry! Let me see!" She pulls his hands away from his face.  
Arkansas let's her. They had been in the middle of a match between Georgia and Arkansas and Kansas and Utah. His eyes flick over to Georgia, they hadn't been wearing helmets for the match so he could clearly see the pain on Georgia's face. He had gone white his eyes wide with an odd mix of emotion. Arkansas heart nearly breaks at the sight. He couldn't imagine the pain that Ohio has put him through. He knew Georgia loved Ohio the way he loved Kansas, if not more. Arkansas pulls Kansas's tentative hands away from his face an kisses them lightly before getting to his feet.  
Director, Counselor and the other freelancers were joining them in the training room.  
"We have decided to turn this into an exercise. "Director turns to look at Counselor.  
"You will work in your teams that you were given to see how well you would do In a real life situation." Counselor explains. "While you all hunt down Ohio Director and I will be in the security room to watch."  
Arkansas nods and glances at Georgia. He was now looking at his feet. Arkansas remembers he had looked similar to this when Ohio had killed the CEO of the AI company. He walks over to his friend and places his hand on his shoulder. "Come on Georgia"  
Arkansas leaves the training room he can faintly hear Georgia following him. He knew he had to find Ohio first and hopefully give her Kappa but with Georgia on his team that probably wasn't a good idea.  
Kappa was completely silent Arkansas could tell he was pondering what would be best. Finally the AI speaks up. 'We need to find Ohio first.'  
'What about Georgia and the cameras?'  
'I can take out the cameras as for Georgia I thinks its safe. Its about time he knew about me'  
Arkansas nods and picks up some speed.  
\---  
Nevada slowly follows Iowa. The younger women was walking in long strides. She and Nevada hadn't won one thing since they were paired and each had dropped drastically in the ranks, placing Iowa on the very bottom.  
Nevada sighs and grabs Iowa's shoulder. Iowa whips around. "What do you want?"  
Nevada doesn't take her hand away. "Look Iowa. We have to work together or we will never climb back up the ranks"  
"Well maybe you won't. But I will" Iowa snarls.  
"No you won't. He won't break the team,s until you and i can be at the others. Each team was made for a reason. Kansas and Utah were paired because Kansas's knowledge of the human body and her motherly nature could help him become a better fighter. You and I were paired because the top three agents need to be able to work together the next time we do teams you will be paired with Georgia."  
Iowa glares at her.. "So then why were Georgia and Arkansas paired? Why not pair Georgia with 4710 and Arkansas with a recruit?"  
Nevada rolls her eyes. "With Ohio gone 4710 isnt needed for training. In missions he is meant to stay in the air there is no need for him to have ground level training."  
Iowa doesn't look convinced.  
\---  
Kansas walks low and silent, much slower than her usual pace. She wasn't taking any chances with Ohio. She was fairly certain that if she found Ohio in the middle of a break again she wouldn't be as lucky as last time.  
Utah tries to copy Kansas's movements he had gotten quite good at it actually.  
Kansas peeks around a corner and gives him a signal before they turn it. Kansas stands up in the wide hallway. She runs her hand through her hair and looks back at Utah.  
"We need a plan for when we run into Ohio" she states.  
Utah frowns. "Kansas I'm not good at coming up with plans."  
Kansas shakes her head. "You weren't good with small weapons when we were paired either. You need to try Utah."  
Utah tries to stifle a laugh.  
"Don't even Utah you aren't Ohio" Kansas rolls her eyes.  
Utah tries harder and fails. He bursts out laughing. Kansas sighs and puts her hand on top of his head. "Shhh. Ohio mighty hear you"  
Utah gasps for air"sorry"  
Kansas turns around and she catches a glimpse of brown hair. She gasps slightly and turns slowly to Utah. "I saw Ohio."  
Utah immediately straightens up his face serious. "Where?"  
Kansas points. Utah walks slowly past Kansas casting glances from where she pointed to her. then he starts to run taking long strides.  
"Utah where are you going?" Kansas asks.  
"After Ohio" Utah keeps picking up speed.  
Kansas starts running after him "Utah! You can't take her alone!"  
"Don't plan to!" Utah swings around the corner.  
Kansas slides to a stop and watches him dissapear around the corner. She brings her hands up to her sides and looks around.  
\---  
Ohio scrambles away from where she saw Utah and Kansas. They weren't who she was after she was after bigger fish.  
\---  
Director watches the cameras. He watches Ohio scrambling through the halls trying to avoid the agents. He shakes his head and glances at Counselor. He had a feeling he knew what Ohio was after and Counselor was currently conversing with it. He sighs. He knew as soon as Ohio got her AI that this would happen.  
He knew that she would take this as just another reason to kill her father.  
The white AI looks up at Director his head tilted slightly. "Director why are we on lock down? Why is FILSS not aloud to tell me?"  
Director walks over to them. "Don't worry about it Alpha we have everything under control."  
Alpha looks back up at Director. "Are you sure?"  
Director nods. "Very"  
Alpha looks around once more before disappearing. Director sighs.  
\---  
Utah runs through the halls towards Ohio's cell. He had to get 4710 if only to keep Kansas off his back. He swings around a corner and plants his heels, Ohio.  
They stood starring at each other. Their eyes locked. Ohio's eyes are calm and cold, Utah's are cool and analyzing.  
"Don't test me boy" Ohio snarls.  
Utah widens his stance. "Then stop running"  
Ohio laughs. "You think you can stop me? You have always been the weakest barely skating along at the bottom of the board."  
Utah shakes his head. "Not anymore! I'm forth!"  
"Hmm forth out of, how many of you six? Not that much of an improvement if you ask me. I assume the two lower than you are Georgia and Kansas. Georgia because of well me and perhaps Arkansas got Kansas pregnant. Would make sense to me."  
Utah puffs out his chest. "Wrong! Georgia is number one! Kansas three!" Utah sneers. "Iowa and Nevada are below me"  
Ohio gasps she looks at the floor her hands coming up to her mouth. "How can that be? My best friend and my sister at the bottom?"  
Utah falters. "Uh what? Wh-who's your sister?"  
Ohio flashes him a smile. "Oh you didn't know? Iowa and I are sisters!"  
Utah stares at her. "But..."  
Ohio giggles and suddenly lashes out. Utah barely managed to dodge the strike.  
"Ohhh little Utah is fast now is he?" Ohio teases "no more compensating?" She lashes out again and Utah jumps back out of reach. Ohio lashes again and he steps back but then he feels it under his heel, the wall. His back thumps against it and Ohio punches him in the face multiple times before he mannages to roll away. He rolls again before Ohio can lash out again leaving drops of blood on the floor.  
Utah kicks Ohio's legs out from under her but she just does a kip up. Back on his feet now Utah grabs His knife and holds it in front of him. Ohio draws back a bit studying him. These quick movements were much different from what she had seen from him before. He had always been unsure in his fighting. She didn't know how hard he had been training with Kansas to better his stamina and speed.  
Ohio lunges forward and grabs Utah's wrist. Utah's hand flies up and grabs he hair pulling her out away from him he knew it probably wouldn't hurt her because hairpulling didn't bother her but he hoped it would phase her enough to not try and take the knife.  
She does as he thought. Stopping mid-movement. Their eyes meet. Utah knew if he didn't move soon Ohio would finish her disarming movement no matter how hard he pulled her hair. As it was he could feel her hair cracking under his grip.  
And then she does. Ohio lunges forward twisting around pulling the knife from his hand with a loud ripping sound of a bunch of her hair being pulled out. Utah gasps and scrambles away dropping the hair in his hand. Before he can escape he feels his own knife stabbing into his shoulder blade. He gasps in pain.  
\---  
Arkansas hears sounds coming from a ways down the hall and walks towards it. Georgia follows close behind. He can feel Kappa's interest at the sounds peek. That's when he hears the scream. Kappa spikes with energy and Arkansas starts running. Normally the sound would have mad him cringe but Kappa was keeping his mind on track. He can hear Georgia's foot steps behind him.  
He swings around a corner and takes in the scene with a eye quicker than normal. Utah is pinned too the ground Ohio is sitting on his back the hilt of a knife is in her hand blood is pooling around on the floor coating Ohio's legs and soaking Utah's shirt. Arkanasas runs at Ohio remembering a scene similar to this one he had seen before.  
Arkansas slams his body into Ohio's and they tumble a few feet. When he looks back he sees Georgia crouched down beside Utah.  
'Arkansas..' Kappa whispers. Arkansas head turns at Kappa's warning. He darts aside narrowly avoiding a strike from Ohio.  
"Arkansas. The knife broke off at the hilt in his bone." Georgia reports.  
"Great! Get him out of here!" Arkansas calls back dodgeing another hit from Ohio.  
"I can't leave you to fight Ohio alone!"  
"Just do I it!"  
"But-"  
"Georgia get Utah the fuck out off here!"  
Georgia is about to snap back when Utah groans. So he snaps his mouth shut and lifts Utah to his feet. "Come one boy"  
Arkansas looks back to make sure they're gone. "Kappa are the cameras off?!"  
Kappa calls an afirmitive and Arkansas stops moving.  
Ohio is going in for a hit when there is a bright flash of aqua light and Kappa appears between them. Ohio hasps and stumbles. She falls to her knees and gives an excited squeal. "Kappa!"  
Arkansas smiles at the sudden change in Ohio going instantly from the angry murderous state of mind to this cooing pile of blood and brown hair.  
"Wow you have a lot of power."  
Kappa rolls his eyes and floats down to Ohio. He boops her nose. "Have you been a bad girl Ohio?"  
Ohio suddenly looms guilty. "Yes Kappa...."  
"God she's like a little kid..." Arkansas observes.  
Kappa nods. "She's always like this after a break. Her years as a little kid were her best"  
Kappa creates a hologram of a bunny that hops around Ohio. She giggles and watches it.  
"What exactly happened to her anyway?" Arkansas asks.  
"That's for her and Crystal to tell and Willow won't tell without Crystal's consent."  
"Crystal?"  
"Oh sorry Iowa." Kappa stops mid-movement and groans. "Shit. Look, I didn't tell you that OK?" Arkansas blinks. "Ohio and Iowa are sisters?" Kappa sighs. "Look we better get Ohio back to her cell. I'll explain later." Arkansas stands and helps Ohio up. "Come on Missy" Ohio giggles. \--- Georgia plasters himself against the wall. What had he just seen? A floating blue man talking with Arkansas, aprently named Kappa? What the fuck was going on?


	12. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a week since Ohio had her break......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late I have been playing fnaf lately. Hopefully I will be able to start writing fics for fnaf soon.
> 
> I have been working on a drawing of the team and 4710 I just have to do the details. It will be on my tumbler: agentohiodoesthings.

It has been 6 days since any of the freelancers had seen Ohio and 3 since they saw Utah. Ohio they could understand, but not Utah. Utah hadn't done anything wrong. He may have acted rashly but there was no point in taking him out of the medical wing. Kansas had been helping out with nursing him but even she wasn't told why he was taken away.  
Kansas had gone into a panicked state since Utah had been removed. She blamed herself for the injuries Utah had received, for not stopping him.  
Arkansas was extremely worried about her. Kappa had fallen silent he could feel the AI at the edge of his mind but he had receded into his hardware. Arkansas could feel his depression. He missed Ohio and his mood was effecting Arkansas.  
Georgia had isolated himself even more but occasionally Arkansas would find the brown-haired man watching him. He hasn't asked about it bit he had a feeling Georgia knew about Kappa.

So they had all settled to try and distract themselves from what was happening. They started causing trouble around the ship, like they were teenagers. 4710 was the best at it. He somehow got a hold of air soft guns and passed them around to the others the next day an all out war had started even some of the new recruits got involved.  
Iowa stayed out of it until Georgia and 4710 had attempted to hide in her room. They were running away from Arkansas and Kansas and had ran ointo a random room. Iowa had let them know they were in her room but shooting 4710 in the ass.  
The pilot had whipped around with a yelp. Iowa was sitting on her bed a notebook opren in her lap.  
"What was that for?"  
"For coming in my room."  
"Well then maybe you should join us." 4710 offers.  
Iowa rolls her eyes. "No thanks. Just get out."  
"Suit yourself."  
The boys dart out of the room ducking under a rapid fire of bullets exploding from Arkansas's and Kansas's guns. Iowa is pelted with bullets. She picks up her own gun and darts out the door to join the fight.  
\---  
Ohio got the worse end of the deal.  
She was once again isolated. The first few days she was fine, still in a post-break state, dazed and unable to pay attention to anything. But once she came out of it and was able to stand. She began to become restless. Her cell didn't have any way to see out and was padded all around.  
"Hello?" She called "am I in a crazy hospital?"  
She honestly wouldn't have been surprised if she was. So she sits against a wall and drawing her knees too her chest begins to count nothing.  
\---  
Utah's eyes were blurry. He could hear someone talking to him, asking him questions but he couldn't answer. He turns his head a bit. One of the many blirs he sees is whiter than the others and he assumes its the doctor.  
The doctor says something and Utah blinks slowly. His eye lids feel heavy and his eyes water harshly. He blinks again to try and push the liquid away but can't its impossible to get rid of the blur. He feels several pairs of hands on him to turn him over. He feels his throat vibrate as if he's making a sound.

Utah starts coughing his body spasms harshly as he does and fresh blood flecks the already blood-spotted pillow. Light hands press down on Utah's back.  
Straps are put around Utah to keep him down. He knew the process by now, knew it wasn't right but he was allergic to the anesthetics and sometimes the pain was to much to be stanched by even the strongest of medicines.  
Utah balls up his fists and scruches his face up. He knew they were trying to hell but he was almost constantly being cut Into at this point. They were trying to dig the knife blade out of his bone with zero success so far.  
Ohio had cut him other places to but no where was as deep as his shoulder. Utah releases a drawn out moan an he feels the knife dig into his skin. He couldn't take much more of this.  
\---  
Iowa holds her hands behind her back In an attempt to hide her air soft gun as Director chew her and 4710 put. Georgia Arkansas and Kansas had managed to get away. Iowa licks her lips slightly. When Director turns his back the sound of an airsoft gun goes off and Iowa gasps. Her head whips around to look at 4710 and his head whips towards her, both of them have their eyes widened.  
"You fucking idiot!" They say In unison. "Me! You mean you! Stop that!"  
Director growls and rounds on them a new wave of rage flooding his face. "Which of you did that! Its bad enough your shooting the entire fucking ship!"  
4710 and Iowa shakes their heads fiercely. "It wasn't me!" They protest.  
Another gun sounds and Director whips around again. Someone had shoot him. Iowa nudges 4710 with he elbow. The pilot looks at her then nods. Together they slowly back away. When Director turns back around they are several feet away. "Hey!" Director yells.  
"RUN!" 4710 whips around and takes off down the hall. Iowa yelps with surprise and runs after the pilot, Director yells after them.  
They are on the other side of the ship. 4710 puts his hand on the wall to steady himself as he pants. Iowa leans against the wall opposite of him and rolls her eyes. "Your pathetic. It wasn't that long of a run." 4710 raises a hand and flips her off.  
Iowa just chuckles and waits for him to catch his breath."so who saved our asses back there?" "That would be me" Nevada comes around d the corner talking in a sing-song voice. "Your welcome." 4710 stands up and wipes his mouth. "Thanks"  
"Well I can't let my favorite pilot and partner here sent away can I?"  
"Awe, I'm your favorite?"  
"Don't get big head. You only my favorite because you have a nice banshee." 4710 crosses his arms. "well then." He tries to push away his fond smile but can't.  
Iowa shakes her head at the pilot with a light smile. "Thanks Nevada."  
Nevada smiles. "Just like the old days huh?"  
"If I recall correctly it was you and Willow getting in trouble, not me." Iowa chuckles slightly. "Well it can't all be exactly right"  
4710 chuckle softly. The girls weren't worried about talking about their childhood around 4710, he did after all have access to all their files and already knew Ohio and Iowa were sisters. He stretches. "So are we all a team now?"  
"Hmmm" Nevada pretends to think. "Nope" she shoots 4710. The pilot yelps and she darts away. Iowa grins and shoots 4710 in the side of the head before darting away herself.  
4710 rubs his head and then laughs and wanders off.

\---  
Georgia was glad for the distractions 4710 created. The air soft wars, the games of hide and seek and teasing the patrols far off their courses. He couldn't imagine the risks the blond was taking for them though. He could loose his students his access to files all his power he had worked so hard to gain on the ship. And he could never be more grateful.

For now though he Arkansas and Kansas were hunkered down in a closet. Georgia's gun lay across his knees and he gnaws distractedly as his hands. Arkansas and Kansas beside him surrport each other from falling In their crouched positions.  
They hear footsteps and all stiffen up. The closet door floes open and a rain of bullets showers them.  
Georgia yelps with surprise and fires back. His gun jams though and he covers his face with his arms. They keep firing until Arkansas calls his surrender. The guns stop and Georgia perks up his head swiveling towards the girls. Nevada and Iowa are laughing together.  
Georgia blinks at them. "Uh what?"  
"Awe come on Georgia don't look so surprised! It was only a matter of time!" Nevada laughs. She had a happy look on her face Georgia hadn't seen for a while. He smiles and stands. Arkansas helps Kansas up.  
Georgia shakes his head slightly and shoves Nevada gently. "You are so by-polar."  
"Hey I'm likeable." Nevada smiles and pushes back.  
Arkansas and Kansas roll their eyes.  
Georgia lifts up his gun. "My gun jammed...."  
"Well that's not why you lost." Iowa pops off.  
"I wasn't saying it was."  
Iowa smiles. "Not out loud."  
Georgia shakes his head. Iowa had her grey sweatshirt she always wears on the hood hiding her hair. He glances back at Arkansas and Kansas. Kansas's dark eyes are fixated on Iowa and Arkansas's eyes keep flicking towards her. Georgia frowns slightly. They seemed suspicious to him.  
Iowa was pretending not to notice them looking at her.  
Georgia shakes his head, he was imagining things. "So where's 4710?"  
Iowa shrugs. "Nevada saved us from the Director then we both shot him and took off."  
Arkansas rolls his eyes. "We should probably go find him."  
They nod in agreement.  
\---  
4710 walks slowly and sneakily. He hasn't seen anyone for awhile and he was starting to think they had all got caught. The blonde stands up straighter and runs his hand through his hair. His radio crackles and Director's voice comes out.   
"Please 4710 and the freelancers meet me in the observatory so we can discuss our training."  
4710's grip on his gun tightens and he trots off to look for the others so he can rehire the guns before going to the Director.  
\---  
Once they are all garthered 4710 takes his place next to Counselor. The man hands him a file. 4710 opens it and his eyes skim over it. His eyes widened and he looks up at Director and Counselor. "Can we talk about this first?"  
"WE already did." Counselor says.  
"Its not our fault if you missed the meeting because you were to busy making trouble." Director says.  
4710 makes a few protesting sounds as he tries to form words but unable to come up with an excuse his mouth closes with a snap of his teeth.  
They turn back to the freelancers. Arkansas's hand has a tight grip on Kansas's as if he's worried she'll be taken away from him at any minute. Georgia's eyes are fixed on the pilot, Counselor and Director.  
4710 looks back down at the information he was given and clears his throat. "Agent Willow Kaloon has recently suffered a mental breakdown. She has had 2 since she has joined us on the Mother of Invention each time attacking another agent and nearly killing them."  
Kansas's hand goes to the scar on her throat.  
4710 gulps. "We have been permitted to keep her here on the ship unless she has another break down. At that point she will be removed from the ship and taken back to earth and admitted to a hospital. And so we have came to the conclusion that her break was partly caused by her lack of activity. Because of this Miss.Kaloon will be joining her former teammates in their training."  
The freelancers stare at them.  
"You can't do this." Iowa finally says.  
"We can and we nwill." Director growls. He recomposes himself. "As we now have an uneven number once again. 4710 will be rejoining our training"  
4710 turns to Director. "Sir what about my recruits?"  
"And Utah is still out so we still have 6" Nevada points out.  
"4710 please continue reading." Counselor orders.  
4710 frowns and goes back to reading. "Agent Utah Willow's latest victem had received several stab wounds to the back and sides. The deepest wound is to his shoulder. The blade got trapped in Utah's bone and it snapped off. Surgeons have been hard at work to unlodge the blade. He has been in emergency surgery for the past 3 days."  
Kansas's expression is intense and waiting.  
"The blade has now been removed and will soon be rejoining his team."  
The freelancers give relieved sighs.  
"That's great but Ohio-"  
"Enough. We've had our distractions, now its time for her to have hers." The agents turn to look at Georgia. He hasn't talked since Ohio had been brought up.  
Georgia blinks at his friends. "We all need distractions."


	13. Rejoining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohio and Utah rejoin the training.

Ohio stands beside 4710 her arms are at her sides and she stares blankly ahead. Her hair is knotted and dull it was no longer poofy like normal. Her eyes where dull and glazed. There were dark circles under them and tears streamed down her face.  
Georgia didn't want to look at her. She looked so broken. He knows that the tears on Ohio's face were from exhaustion, she never would let loose tears otherwise. He couldn't tear his face away from hers no matter how much he wanted to.  
"Agents welcome Miss. Kaloon." Director commands.  
They stay silent. Finally after minutes of awkward silence Georgia makes a move. He squeezes his eyes closed and wraps his arms around her. Ohio doesn't give any reaction, her jaw twitches slightly but that's it. Georgia bites back his tears. This wasn't his Ohio. This wasn't the strong independent woman he had fallen in love with. She used to always hug him back, at least once she had gotten used to it.  
He gasps for air slightly trying to bite back his emotions. He starts to draw away when Ohio's arms raise to their proper places, wrapping around him. They fall into naturel positions across the middle of his back. Her head lowers against his shoulder. She gives a soft sigh of a kind of relief. Her breath is warm and its soon followed by her lips brushing over his neck before falling into a final position.  
The brown haired man finally let's loose. Tears start flowing down his cheek and he holds Ohio tighter. He can hear Ohio making small sounds in her throat. He had heard them once before they were the closet Ohio ever got to crying. When Georgia finally pulls back enough to see Ohio's face he sees tears in the corners of her eyes. He tries to keep the shock off his face but her knows immediately he fails because Ohio gives a small laugh.  
"I'm not a robot Georgia." She sniffles and hugs him again.  
Finally they are forced apart by an impatient sound from Director. Ohio immediately turns her head the opposite direction he is and looks at the floor. Georgia is shocked by the reaction. They had defiantly done something to her. He retreats back to the others. Arkansas and Kansas's hands are clamped tightly together and their faces are twisted In pained expressions. Nevada is wipeing tears of her own from her eyes. Iowa is completely turned away from them. Her hand appears to be covering her mouth but he can't tell.  
Director let's out a breathy sigh. "Get ready for training."  
thew agents murmur soft 'yes sir' and leave the observatory.  
"Not you Kaloon. 4710 is taking you to the medical wing where the nurses will clean you up" Counselor says.  
Ohio blinks at the man. Her hand was wound tight with Georgia's, they had moved towards each other as soon as Director released them. She turns her head slowly to 4710 before going back to Counselor. He simply blinks at her. Georgia lifts Ohio's hand and kisses it then her cheek. "I'll see you later, just go with 4710"  
Ohio blinks at Georgia then nods. Georgia frowns, there was something in her eyes. They were stretched wide giving her an air of innocence that he had never seen before in the grey-blue eyes. He forces himself to drop her hand and her eyes flash with fear as 4710 starts approaching.  
Georgia bites his bottom lip to avoid stepping protectively in front of her. Instead he turns and leaves.  
\---

4710 waits outside the showers for Ohio. He is slumped against the wall his knees pulled up to his chest and face in his hands. His side still ached where Ohio had kicked him. The bruise still expanded across his stomach and even though it was better if he moved wrong it would set his body on fire, as it was now.  
When Ohio comes out her hair is dripping but it already looks better. 4710 raises his head only momentarily. Ohio places her back against the wall and sinks down to sit beside him. "I'm sorry"  
4710 sighs and ignores the pain. "Its not your fault."  
Ohio balls up her fists. "I wish you guys would stop saying that."  
"Willow-"  
"I'm not Willow! Don't call me that! I am Ohio!" Ohio gets to her feet. "Willow was week she let people walk all over her. Ohio did something about it, she killed the man that walked over Willow."  
4710 gives her a sad look. "You are the same person, you can't change that."  
Ohio slides back down the wall with a sigh. "I know.."  
4710 looks away. "Tell you what. Let's give you yet another start."  
"What?" Ohio looks up at him.  
"I can't call you Ohio. Well no one can and you don't like the name Willow. So how about a new one?"  
Ohio blinks at him. "No"  
"What do you mean no? Doesn't that make sense?"  
Ohio nods. "Yes it does. But I don't want to do that. I am Ohio. Ohio is may name. I was Willow before and now I'm Ohio, that will never change. And if Director doesn't like it than fuck him. He's a bitch and bitches ain't shit."  
4710 smiles at Ohio. "You are so stubborn"  
"How else am I supposed to treat a bitch?" She grins.  
\---  
Utah blinked his eyes open and looked up at the ceiling. Pain radiated from his shoulder. He groans and tries to sit up. He moans with the effort but finally he is able to sit up and look around. He is back in the hospital wing. Utah sighs with relief. The constant surgeries were over.  
A nurse comes in and ssees he's up. She smiles. "Oh good!" She walks over to him and takes out her stethoscope. "Lean forward."  
Utah does as she sees with as small groan. After a quick check up and making as few notes on his chart says. "I think you can go back to your own room tomorrow morning."  
Utah nods and clears his throat. "W-what happened to Ohio and the others? Are they OK?"  
"The nurse nods. "Yes they're fine. You and 4710 were the only 2 hurt."  
Utah blinks with confusion. That couldn't be right. Arkansas had went up against Ohio. There was no way he escaped unscathed. However despite his thoughts Utah just nods. The nurse leaves.  
Utah signs and twists his head around and grabs his shoulder to try and see the wound on his blade. He winces at the pull on the stitches and his eye starts watering but he ignores it. The stitches expand almost all the way across his shoulder blade. He turns back and puts his hand on his chest. A large bruise sprawled across it and a small cut slashes through the middle of it. Before he can look at the rest of his wounds the doors bang open.  
Utah jerks his head up to see 4710 strolling in with a tray of food. Following after him are the other agents. Utah blinks at them. 4710 sets the plate down on the table In front of him with a flourish and plops down on the side of the bed. "How you feel kid?" Utah yawns. "I've been better." Kansas suddenly lunges forward and wraps her arms around Utah. He grunts slightly but doesn't push her away. "You fucking dumbass." She says backing away. "I told you not to go alone." Utah draws the tray of food closer his stomach growling. "Ah well you know. Things happen." Kansas shakes her head. "What was your plan anyway?" "I was on my way to get 4710 when I ran into her." 4710 rubs the back of his head. "That makes it sound like my fault." Utah shakes his head. "I was the one stupid enough to not run away. Who alls here?" Utah changes the subject and stretches his neck to try and looks round Kansas and 4710. "Everyone. Even Willow." Kansas says. Utah gives her a confused look. "Willow?" Ohio walks out from behind Kansas. She is biting her lip and rubbing the back of her head. "Uh hey Utah..." Utah blinks at Ohio for a second before looking at the others. "Why's she here?" He must have sounded ruder than he meant because Georgia appears and wraps his arm protectively around her waist and the others give small reactions of fear. Georgia glares at Utah "she's here to talk." Utah shakes his head and puts his food down. "Wait wait wait." He says around his mouthful of cracker. he swallows and takes a drink of water. "I meant why is she on the ship? I thought they would have arrested her." Ohio let's her hair fall in her face and Georgia tightens his hold on her. None of them offers a reply. Finally there's a loud sigh and Iowa moves to the end of the bed. "They put her in solitary. One of those cells that has the pads all over and they put you in a straightjacket. The only difference was they didn't put a straightjacket on her." And the Iowa walks out. Utah looks over at Ohio and although he can't see her face he can see a small shiver in her shoulders and her a small cracking noose when she swallows. Ohio was crying without the tears. Utah reaches out his but she's just out of reach. Ohio suddenly turns and grabs his hand falling to her knees. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Im sorry" she repeats over and over again. Utah is shocked by the suddenness of the movement but he doesn't pull away. Her cheek is pressed to the back of his hand. Utah smiles lightly. That was he loved about Ohio she would do what ever it took to convince him she was sorry. But she only knew one way and that was to apologize over and over again. The broken female was smart but not when it came to apologizing. Utah finally pulls his hand away and grabs hers. "Ohio stop. I know you didn't mean too." Utah's blue eyes shined with kindness. Ohio drops her hands to the floor and simply stares at him until Georgia gets her attention and helps her up. 4710 Stretches and yawns. "Anyway the real reason we came here was to tell you your rejoining training soon. Willow too. Oh and uh call Ohio Willow from now on. She uh she's not an agent anymore." Utah looks at Ohio. She is looking at her feet. "O-ohio I'm sorry" She shakes her head. "Don't worry about it Utah I'm fine." Utah shakes his head slowly then the other thing 4710 said sunk in. His eyes widen fear. "I'm rejoining so soon? I haven't even been away awake for a full hour!" 4710 shakes his head slightly. "Don't worry the training I'd light for now." He drops his eyes. "I'm coming back too..." Utah stares at the pilot searching for words and finds none. 4710 pats Utah's hand. "You'll come down tomorrow afternoon got it?" Utah nods and 4710 strands and leaves. The others trail after him. Willow pauses by the door and glances bag at him before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty emotional in this chapter so all the couple scenes are mostly based on what I wanted to do with my Bunny at the time. Love you Bunny. <3


	14. Train Train Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend made a crack about the mystery guy from the s13 premier of rvb being Georgia and I freaked out. Just know even if it is I'm going to finish the fix with the plan s I already have in place. (BTW I'm pretty sure mystery guy is Meta)

Utah was exhausted. He yawned heavily. He was crouched behind an obstacle. He hasn't been ready to rejoin the training. Not even close he could barely keep his eyes open. Much less raise a weapon. He had to discard all his weapons except for his knife, which after training with Kansas he could use pretty well now, but he wouldn't use his left arm, which was his dominate side. So he had taken to camping. A few agents had passed by and each time they noticed it was him and knowing he was still injured pretended they didn't notice him.  


That is until Willow passed him. She stops and looks at him for a few minutes then kneels down beside him and grabs his arm gently. "Come on". Utah blinks at her.  
"What?"  
"Come on. I'm not leaving you." She pulls Utah to his feet.  
"uh Willow, why are you helping me? This is a 'one against all' session."  
"ever heard of something called a truce?" Willow raises an eyebrow at him. "and are you complaining?"  
Utah shakes his head "No."

"Then come on." Willow moves at a slow pace for Utah. "How bad do you hurt?"  
"Uh well I can hardly move my arm."  
Willow nods. "Alright. Walk at my right let me cover your left."  
Utah nods and does as she says.

\---  
Arkansas trots through the halls. He had passed Utah a while back and left him behind. He hadn't felt good about it but Utah was to weak. He wasn't ready to return to training but had been forced to as had 4710 and Arkansas couldn't shake the feeling that it was to teach them all a lesson.  
He turns a corner and yelps with surprise ducking away from a fist. He knocks his attackers legs out from under him. The attacker yelps but goes with the kick and tackles Arkansas. Arkansas kicks him off and shoves him against the wall.  
"Urgh! I give!" 4710 yelps.  
Arkansas laughs and releases the pilot. "Get the fuck out of here, Pilot."  
4710 looks back at Arkansas with a playful glare and goes towards the exit. Arkansas smiles after his friend and wanders off. Arkansas yawns. He hasn't seen Ohio yet and he wonders what she was doing.  
Kappa comes up from his place at the bottom of Arkansas's mind for a moment. 'Ohio is near'  
Arkansas nods. He looks around that's when he hears it. The sound off a gun cocking. Arkansas stiffens and turns slowly. Sure enough Ohio is there. A gun pointed at Arkansas and Utah standing behind her.  
Arkansas puts his hands up dropping his weapons.  
Ohio cracks a smile and shoots him with the fake bullets. FILSS called the end of match. And the remaining freelancers head to the observatory.  
The director paces in front off them. "You all did well,but as far as points if I was giving point Utah and Ohio would tie." He is met purely by silence. Director nods. "Your dismissed."  
\---  
4710 heads immediately for the hanger. He had left his friend 420 with the recruits but despite his trust in 420 he was worried about the recruits. He had found out quickly after getting them that they could easily get themselves into trouble without even trying. 420 had made a joke once about how that made 4710 more like them, but 4710 had just frowned at his friend. 4710 got into trouble on purpose. He was just a jokester like that he liked riling people up. But despite all his childish behaviors 4710 had proven his ability to do his job more than once.  
Sure before he was recruited by the Director he had raced and just been an average athlete all babes alcohol and nice clothes for him. He never had bought cars though. Instead he had bought parts for White Lime so she would be faster and tougher. He had son every race he ever ran with her. He shakes his head. No he was nothing like these recruits. He was actually capable of controlling his destructive nature.  
When 4710 enters the hanger he is absolutely appalled. 420 is passed out against a Banshee and the recruits are spread around passed out. It reeks of weed. 4710 covers his nose and mouth. He had smoked before he came to the ship as well but that 420 had done it on the ship and wit his students absolutely appalled the pilot.  
4710 hits a button and the fans in the hanger start blowing. He wasn't going to let 420 go on this but he had to clear out the smell before he felt the urge to light up. He goes to the back of the hanger to White Lime. He opens the banshee and has to blink several times to clear his eyes from the smoke that comes out.  
He coughs lightly. 479 was curled up in the seat. Her eyes were extremely red and glazed. She turns to him slowly. 4710 can't help but snort out a small laugh. She was completely baked.  
She blinks slowly and yawns. "They gave me brownies. "Her voice was heavy and thick.  
4710 covers his mouth to try and fight a laugh. "They didn't tell you what was in them."  
479 nods slowly. 4710 fights his laughter. They had tricked 479 into getting high enough to the point she didn't know what she was doing, god she was so Innocent. 4710 holds his arms out towards her. "Come on. I'll take you to your room." 4710 has to help 479 to her room having to half drag half carry her.  
She kept insisting she could walk but he knew she couldn't. When she finally stops complaining he swoops her up bridal style the rest the way.  
He lays her on her bed and goes to leave but she catches his sleeve. "Wait, don't leave."  
"I have to"  
"Please, stay with me."  
4710 sighs and sits down on the edge of her bed. He strokes her hair. He arm fall across his lap but he ignores it. She was so cute and helpless right now. 4710 leans against the wall. He closes his eyes. He wished they could actually be like this. She was so perfect.  
4710 hears the door start to open and takes his hand away from 479's hair. Counselor's head comes through. His eyes flick from 4710 to 479. "What's going on here 4710?"  
"420 had a party in the hanger while I was in training. Got all the recruits to smoke. 479 I know was tricked but the others were already passed out when I got there."  
"So why are you still here?"  
"I can't be near the smell. Used to be addicted to the stuff better if I'm not near it. I was trying to clear the smell out of the hanger. Went to take White Lime out for a ride and found her inside brought her back she didn't want me to leave."  
Counselor nods. "Very well." He closes the door and leaves. 4710 sighs with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long. I started a Fnaf fic and I kinda got sucked in. Sadly despite the fact that it is probably my second favorite fic I've wrote there isn't much fnaf traffic on the archive. So *sigh*. Also the day I finished the firstly chapter of XOXO I found the announcement of the fnaf movie and even though I know its probably going to be terrible I haven't been able to settle down and I need to because is 1 in the morning and I have to go to town in at least 9 hours and I have to get this update at least halfway done. *sigh* welcome to the life of an over obsessive nerd who has nothing else to do. Wish me luck guys. And seriously TUMBLER. if you follow me I will follow you!
> 
> Screw it I can't relax. I'm half-assing this chapter and gonna go do fnaf shit.


End file.
